The Other Clow Cards
by JK-Chan
Summary: What if Eriol created another stack of Clow Cards?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

-

**Author's Note:** Hi, this is my second Sakura fanfic. I hope this one is better than the last... ; (Note: this is a revised version, hope you like it, minna!)

-

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

Kawaii: cute.

Ohayou: good morning.

Ohayou gozaimasu: a more polite way to say good morning.

Itte kimasu: I go first/bye.

Otousan: father.

Ano: um (as in: "Um... I think I must go now...").

Ne: right (as in: "Like this, right?").

Sou ne: yeah, right...

Sumimasen: excuse me.

Hai: yes.

Chotto: wait.

Xie-xie (Chinese): thanks.

Wei (Chinese): hallo.

Omae: an impolite way to say 'you', usually said by boys.

Kuso: damn.

-

**England, Hiiragizawa Residence**

****

"What's with that face, Ruby Moon?" Eriol asked to a bored-looking Nakuru.

"I'm Booooored! I can't find anything interesting in England!" he sulked.

"Moreover, I can't meet that kawaii Touya anymore!!" he said it even louder.

"It's so abnormal to love a guy when you are too." Spinel said.

"I DON'T love him!" Nakuru denied.

"And I already told you that sex doesn't matter since I'm not human!" Nakuru added when Spinel was about to add something insulting to Nakuru.

"Aah! I'm boooooooooooooooooored!!" he yelled even louder.

"Please keep your voice down, Ruby Moon, I want to finish reading the book!" Spinel said sternly.

"But you have been repeating reading those weird books for centuries, **Suppi!**" he offended Spinel.

"Why, YOU!" Spinel started transforming.

"Enough that, all of you…" Eriol said with an outstanding calmness.

"But Eriol! Suppi started first!" Nakuru pouted.

"Don't worry about your boredom, Nakuru," Eriol said, ignoring the sulking guardian.

"I'm planning something fun…" he smiled mysteriously.

-

**Tomo****eda, Kinomoto Residence**

"Ohayou!" Sakura Kinomoto greeted her family, she seemed in a hurry. As usual, Sakura's alarm clocks(there are 4 of them plus Kero! ) failed in attempt to wake the little Sleeping Beauty. Sakura sat and got ready to eat her breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura," Fujitaka said.

"Ohayou." Touya said shortly.

"Even when you're in Junior High School now, you're still late as usual…" Touya added.

STOMP!!

"Ugh!" Touya shrieked under his breath.

"I'm finish!" Sakura announced after her 2-minute breakfast.

"Itte kimasu." the now-heading-to-the-front-door Touya said.

"Itte kimasu, Otousan!" Sakura waved her hand as she followed her big brother.

"Be careful!" he shouted back with a cheerful smile.

-

**Tomoeda Junior High, 09.35 A.M.**

"How's your lesson, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hoee… It's distressing!" she said.

Sakura and Tomoyo aren't in the same class now, but they still meet each other during recesses. Sakura brought her homemade sushi while Tomoyo brought such luxurious foods which would make every students drool.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, it has been a long time since Li-kun schooled here, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Eh? Sou ne…" Sakura suddenly looked sad.

"Ah, sumimasen…" Tomoyo said regretfully.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan," she assured her best friend.

_Shao Ran-kun… I wonder if we can meet again…_ she thought secretly.

Sakura has come back from school. All those Math and Physics are to too much for her poor brain. She was heading to her room when she heard the phone rang…

RRRIIIIIIINGG!

"Coming!" Sakura said to the ringing phone upon the desk.

"Kinomoto resident! Hoe?! Eriol-kun?!"

"Hi, Sakura, how are you?" he asked calmly. (think I must reduce the word calm!)

"I'm fine! How are you, Spinel, and Ruby Moon?!" Sakura asked enthusiastically.

"They are fine, as well as I do… Sakura-san, I have something important to tell you…" he lower his voice, giving a mysterious and serious atmosphere.

"Hoe? W…What?"

"It's about The Clow Cards… I'll tell everything when you come to England…"

"Oh… Hai… Eh?! ENGLAND?! I… I must go to England?!"

"Yes, I have sent the tickets for you and Tomoyo-san."

"Eh?! Tomoyo also come?!"

"Yes, I think her presence will help you dealing with… Well, I'll tell you later, bye…"

"Chotto! Eriol-kun!" too late, Eriol had already hanged up the phone.

_What does he mean?! Could there be… another Clow Cards?!_

_-_

**Hong Kong, Li Residence**

"Shao Ran, there's a phone call for you." Mrs. Li said.

"Aa, xie-xie…" the young leader of the Li clan said.

Shao Ran picked up the phone.

"Wei?"

"Hello, my little descendant," Eriol teased.

"Omae!" he gritted his teeth in anger.

"Now, don't be so rough, I have an important thing to tell you…" he acted serious again.

"Huh…? What serious thing?" Shao Ran hesitated.

"It's about The Clow Cards…"

"What happened?! I thought Sakura has turned all of them into Sakura Cards!" Shao Ran said, demanding.

"I can't tell you now… Come to England, and I'll tell you everything."

"England?"

"Yes, I've sent the tickets for you and Mei Lin."

"Mei Lin too?!" Shao Ran said loudly, shocked by the fact that he must go with Mei Lin again.

"Of course, I think she'll love to go here (England)… Okay then, see you in England!"

"Hey! Wait!"

Eriol hanged up the phone.

"Kuso!" he cursed and banged the phone hard.

* * *

Well, that's for the prologue! Seems long enough for me… --; 

ANYWAY, please give me any comments and critics so I can make this fic better! Ja ne!

#nn# (JK-Chan)


	2. A Trip To England

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

-

**Author's Note:** Thanks for your wonderful critics and reviews! As promised, here comes the first chapter! #nn#

-

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

Kirei: beautiful/pretty.

Gomen: sorry.

Daijyoubuka: are you all right.

Nanya: what (Osaka slang).

Um: yes (more informal than 'hai').

Aa: yes, usually said by boys (Anyway, the way to read it is like in 'Archery', not in 'Amen'.).

-

**Chapter 1 **

**The Trip to England**

**-**

"Hoe! The clouds are beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed with admiration. The plane's engines hummed mildly.

"Kirei, ne?" Tomoyo agreed.

"Did you bring Kero along?" asked Tomoyo.

"Hoee! Now that you mention it!" Sakura quickly dug into his bag. This action received a little attention from other passengers.

Sakura finally found an unconscious Kero on the bottom of her bag. His eyes forming spirals and his tongue stuck outside. Both Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"A…Ano, how long will it take to arrive in England?" Sakura asked with still a single sweat drop.

"Hm… About 10 hours," Tomoyo answered innocently.

"EEEEH?! 10 HOURS?!" Sakura screamed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSTT!

The people in the plane hissed, signaling Sakura to be quiet.

"Go…Gomen…" Sakura said silently. The people stared at her with unfriendly looks.

* * *

After 10 exhausting hours…**England Airport, 08.30 P.M**

"Daijyoubuka, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"Hoe I'm dizzy!" Sakura muttered, her eyes started to form spirals.

"I think you should rest somewhere…" Tomoyo looked around for empty seats.

"There, Sakura-chan! There are empty seats!" Tomoyo led Sakura to the green seats.

Sakura slumped herself onto the chair.

"Hoeeeeee! I don't know that flying to England would be this terrible!" she complained aloud.

"Eh? That sounds like Kinomoto!" Sakura heard a girl's voice from behind her.

"Are you sure?" Now, a boy voice said.

Eh? Nani… Sakura looked back. 

The amber eyes met the emerald eyes.

"Sh… Shao Ran-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief.

"S…Sakura?!" Shao Ran half-asked, equally surprised.

"Wha… What are you doing here?!"

"I…I got a call from Eriol and…" Shao Ran's blushed in shame.

"Eh?! You too?!" Sakura also blushed.

Shao Ran stopped.

"What do you mean, 'you too'?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I received a call from Eriol, he said that there's a problem with The Clow Cards!" said Sakura.

"Strange… whatever would happen to The Clow Cards? You've turned all of them into Sakura Cards, right?"

"Um! But I feel that something bad will happen…" Sakura put on a worried face.

"Ahem." Mei Lin said, annoyed.

"When will you two stop acting like we aren't here?!" Mei Lin asked, slightly offended.

"Ah! Gomen! Gomen!" Sakura half-smiled, half-sweat dropped.

"I think we should go to Eriol-san's house to find out more about it…" Tomoyo suggested.

"Hai!"

"Aa!"

Both Sakura and Shao Ran said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed some more (They are so shy, ne? nn).

Suddenly, Sakura's bag rumbled.

"Eh…?!" Sakura gasped.

"S…Sakuraa… You squeezed me hard in there…" a just-woke-up Kero said miserably.

Kero looked at Shao Ran.

"Nanya?! What does this brat do in here?!" he automatically shouted.

"Who are you calling brat?!" the raged boy replied.

"I see that you have arrived safely in England…" a male voice said.

"Eriol-kun!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Clow!" shouted Kero.

"Omae…" Shao Ran said silently.

"You come along here to pick us up?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, I didn't give you my address, right?"

"Eriol wants to keep secret of his house, he doesn't like many people…" a suddenly-popped-up-from-nowhere-Suppi said.

"Spinel," Eriol gave Suppi a calm warning.

"Spinel-kun?" said Sakura.

"But it's the truth, ne, Eriol!" Nakuru also said in sudden.

"Nakuru-san?" Sakura said again, most likely confused.

"Eriol never allows people to enter his house without permission, he even put a spell around it!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the thought of everyone that enter Eriol's house got electric shock or fired…

"ANYWAY, shall we go now?" Eriol said, trying to distract the others' thoughts…

* * *

They arrived at a spooky-looking, England-type mansion behind tall bushes…

"He has a very remote residence…" Shao Ran said with a sweat drop.

"I told you! He's kinda' weird…" Nakuru said, defending himself.

"Did you say anything?" Eriol, who just shown up, innocently

"Me and Ruby… No. Nothing…" Shao Ran canceled after he looked at Ruby Moon's giving a comical 'no' signal from behind Eriol's back.

"Strange, I thought you said something…" he said with a grin.

"Huh…" Ruby Moon sighed in relief.

"He can be very scary if he's angry…" Ruby Moon warned in a whisper to Shao Ran.

They entered Eriol's mansion cautiously, not wanting to accidentally got fired or shocked… The interior of the great wizard wasn't that bad, actually, even if it was a little bit dark and isolated.

"Ah… This sure brings back memory…" said Kero in wonder, while looking around the mansion.

"Everyone, please have a seat…" Eriol suddenly said.

"Now," said Eriol, sitting on his favorite big sofa.

"I'll tell the important thing which I told you earlier on the phone…" he began mysteriously.

* * *

That's all for the first chapter! Hee-hee-hee! Sorry for the cliffhanger! Hey, what would a fanfic be without a cliffhanger?! n Next chapter will be interesting! Eriol finally told them about… Well! You read it yourself after I wrote the second chapter! I'm going to update every week! Keep reading!

**#nn# (JK-Chan)**


	3. Eriol's News

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

-

**Author's Note:** I posted the fic earlier 'cause I happened to have finished it! nn

-

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

Nanda: an informal way to say 'what', usually said by boys.

Zen de, ma: it's true, right?

Sugoii: great.

-

**Chapter 2 **

**Eriol's News**

**-**

The room was silent for a moment, the flames on the fireplace dancing in silhouettes…

"When I created The Clow Cards," The atmosphere was getting tense when Eriol began.

"I lost ten of them accidentally…"

THUD!

Everyone fell down comically.

"You… You lost the cards?!" Kero shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, technically…" he said, matter-of-factly.

"How come YOU, a great wizard, did such a CARELESS thing?!" Kero added, veins popping.

"Well, it just… happened…" he said ingenuously.

"Hoe! Then we must catch them again?!" said Sakura.

"Precisely." Eriol said shortly.

"That's great! I can tape Sakura again!" Tomoyo said with sparkling eyes.

Everyone sweat dropped again…

"Luckily I bring my video cam!" she said, taking out the cam inside her bag.

"Really, it's not the time, Daidouji…" said Mei Lin, shaking her head.

"What cards are they?!" asked Shao Ran furiously.

"Are they dangerous?!" he continued.

"Most likely similar to the cards you've captured," Eriol answered, "but I think these cards would create more damages than the others…"

"NANDA?!" Shao Ran asked, rather shocked.

"But I believe you'll be able to handle these cards!" he smiled, trying to be a somewhat spirit-lifter.

"Anyway, Shao Ran, you'll be able to practice your new kung-fu style, right?!" Mei Lin said.

"What do you mean?!" Shao Ran lied, noticing that everybody's attention goes to him.

"Zen de, ma! I saw you practicing in the garden last week!" Mei Lin accused.

"Well, that's…" Shao Ran started to blush.

"Sugoii! I'd like to see it sometimes!" Sakura said naively.

Shao Ran blushed even more.

"It's… it's nothing!" he said.

"You looked even cuter when you feel ashamed, ne, my little descendant," Eriol teased Shao Ran to finish it up.

"OMAEE!" he yelled with his still-red face.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, enough for the intermezzo, I think…" said Eriol, dismissing the laughter.

"Even if it's still too early to sleep, you all should get some sleep after that long journey…" he said.

"Um… but… where are our rooms?" asked Tomoyo, trying to be as polite as she could.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you, I've put your names on the doors of each empty room."

"You'd better watch your steps," he added when they were heading upstairs to their rooms.

"It's very dark at nights, since I don't use electricity…"

"NO ELECTRICITY?!" Mei Lin particularly yelled.

"I can't watch TV, listen to the radio, or even have an air-conditioned room?!" she continued.

"And I can't watch Sakura on tape!" said Tomoyo.

Everyone looked at her again with sweat drops…

"He never changes…" said Kero, remembering his old times without electricity.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo were heading to the rooms. Their surroundings were pitch-dark, and they can hardly see a thing… The wooden floor creaked louder and louder when they stepped further…

"It's… It's very dark! I'm afraid…" she squeaked.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura-chan, I won't leave you!" Tomoyo soothed her best friend.

"After all, Eriol doesn't have any ghosts in his house…" added Kero.

* * *

After almost desperately looked for their room in that dark mansion, they finally found their names on the far-off rooms.

"S… Sakura!" Sakura trying hard to read with the light from the candle they carried.

"This is my room!" said Sakura without doubt.

"And the room beside it is mine!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a smile.

"Hoe! Tomoyo-chan, I'm afraid of sleeping alone in this dark room!" said Sakura, her voice trembled.

"ALONE?! Then what **am** I, Sakura?!" Kero asked, offended.

"Well… Ahahahaha!" Sakura gave her forced laugh, a large sweat drop behind her head.

"Don't worry! I'll surely come when you're in trouble!" Tomoyo said, assuring.

"O…Okay…"

* * *

_Tomoyo-chan! Why did you say 'when', not 'if'?! _Sakura thought when she entered the room.

A candle supplied the light in the room. It was a nice room that gave a soothing feeling. The bed was rather big with silky-white bed cover, and Sakura noticed a luxurious, huge, somewhat-make-up table.

"Oh! Nice room!" exclaimed Kero.

_E… Eriol-san must have magically turned this room to be comfortable and nice…_ thought Sakura with a sweat drop.

The already-tired Sakura went fast to bed with Kero. But not long after that, she sensed something bad…

Suddenly, she heard a rumbling noise…

Hoee?! Ghosts?! No! This is … 

CRASH!

A huge spinning wind crashed the window glass and went inside Sakura's room.

_A Clow Card! _

* * *

Argh! Attack from the Clow Cards!! RUN! SAVE YOUR LIVES!! Okay, that's pitiable and lame… --;

Anyway, that was the first 'missing' card. Could you guess what card that is? n (Wink!) Well, see you next week!

**#nn# (JK-Chan)**


	4. The Spin

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

-

**Author's Note:** Yes! It's The Spin Card! Okay, don't laugh! Not every Clow Card is make sense… By the way, I won't repeat the translation of the Japanese words I've given before… Just consider it as a practice on your Japanese! n

-

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

Ikou: let's go.

Hu (Chinese): a small rectangle yellow paper with writings that is used for performing traditional magic or as a good luck charm.

Wo (Chinese): I.

-

**Chapter 3 **

**The Spin**

-

"Kyaa!" Sakura screamed and ran when the mysterious spinning wind attacked her. The attack ripped the bed into 2 halves.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted worriedly.

"Sakura?! What happened?!" Tomoyo went into Sakura's room after hearing the scream.

"Tomoyo-chan! Look out!!" Sakura shouted when the wind was about to attack her best friend.

WHA-WHAM!

Sakura pushed Tomoyo aside, the attack missed and hit the door instead, which scattered into tiny pieces...

"Wha… WHAT HAPPENED?!" the panting Shao Ran stood before the scattered door.

"Clow Card!" shouted Sakura, still trying to dodge the attacks.

"NANDA?!"

WHAM!

The tornado attacked again, this time more furiously.

"LIGHTNING!" Shao Ran shouted, giving his popular lightning attack.

The lightning hit the spinning wind, pushing it through the window. It disappeared before their eyes…

"Looks like the attack has begun…"

"Eriol-san!" shouted Sakura, recognizing the person speaking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, STAYING AS CALM AS THAT?!" Shao Ran shouted in anger. He wanted to give a nice punch to Eriol, but he decided to hold it…

"The first Clow Card, The Spin…" Eriol remained calm.

"The Spin?" asked Sakura.

"Yes… By the way, you'd better catch that card before it hurts people around here…"

"Ah! That's right!"

"JUMP!" Sakura shouted, a pair of transparent, small wings appeared on her shoes.

"Ikou, Shao Ran-kun!" said Sakura.

"Aa!" Like usual, Shao Ran answered with his short, determined agreement.

With that, they jumped to chase the card…

"Wait! Sakura! You forget me!" Kero clenched his fist, a huge vein on his forehead.

"Kero-chan! Let's go after them!" suggested Tomoyo.

"Of course we will!" Kero transformed into his beast form.

"Don't you want to come, Eriol-san?" asked Tomoyo from on top of Kero's back.

Eriol shook his head.

"I will stay here and let you all handle it…" he answered, reasonless.

"Okay, LET'S AFTER THEM!" said Kero eagerly, ignoring Eriol's lame excuse.

Tomoyo took a last glance to the smiling Eriol before she went with Kero. She had a confused and suspicious look.

"Shao Ran?" the just-awaken Mei Lin said, rubbing her eyes.

Everyone froze, their eyes became small dots with large sweat drops appeared beside each person's face.

"Eh… What happened to the room?" she asked innocently about the wrecked room…

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Shao Ran were still running and jumping after the troublemaker tornado. Some Englishmen seemed shock to see a huge, spinning tornado went after them…(though it could be funny to imagine… nn;)

"HEELP! AAAAAAAAAHH! A TORNADO! SAVE YOUR LIIIIVES!"

Cried for help echoed through the city…

Sakura and Shao Ran landed softly on a roof. The card abruptly formed a figure of a girl with short, white hair. The girl had a pair of blank-looking eyes. She wore an also white dress that ended with curly twists instead of a pair of legs…

"Is it… The Spin Card?" Shao Ran said, half guessing.

The Spin lifted one hand, a swirling wind was suddenly created. The Spin threw the wind that eventually became larger and seemed stronger as it came nearer to them.

"Sakura! Watch out!" shouted Shao Ran. They dodged just in time.

"FIRE!" Shao ran threw the hu papers, which burned at the ends with magic fire. They hit on the right target.

KEEEEEEEK! the card screamed and turned into whirling tornado again, it stood against the card captors.

Sakura pulled out a Sakura Card from her pocket, ready to make an attack.

"Sakura! It's too risky to use magic here, we could get exposed!" reminded Shao Ran.

"I know! But there's no other choice! I'll use The Erase Card later…" she answered seriously.

"But… what card will you use?" asked Shao Ran, confused.

"I… don't know! I just have to give it a try!" Sakura answer plainly.

"WINDY!" Sakura shouted.

A woman form came out from the card. The Windy quickly bind the raging spinning wind… The tornado seemed to struggle hard, but calmed down after a minute or two…

"It works!" cried Sakura happily.

"…" Shao Ran didn't make any comment, he just smiled slightly instead.

"Um… by the way, Sakura, I think you should do something about them…" Shao Ran pointed.

"Hoe?" Sakura looked down to the streets.

"Look! There're children up there!" said an old woman.

"They used magic! I saw them!" insisted a guy.

"Maybe they are actor and actress in a film-making …" a skeptic teen also said.

"This is great! I'll tell the T.V. crews!" cried an excited middle-aged woman.

"I want their autographs!" wailed a 5-year-old kid.

"Hoe! What are they talking about, Shao Ran-kun?!" asked Sakura, uneasy.

"Whatever they talked about, it's surely about us! Quick! The Erase Card!" Shao Ran answered impatiently.

"E…ERASE!" Sakura said nervously.

The people dropped onto the ground, they seemed to fall asleep.

"The people here… seem very aggressive…" said Shao Ran.

"Un…" agreed Sakura.

"Yo! Sakura!" Sakura heard a familiar voice calling.

"Kero-chan?!" Sakura turned and saw Cerberus, carrying Tomoyo and Mei Lin on his back.

Kero looked at the card in Sakura's hand.

"Aargh! I'm late!" cried Kero, holding his furry head with his paws, he had teary eyes.

"Shao Ran! Why don't you tell me you're chasing Clow Cards?!" asked Mei Lin.

"Wo…" Shao Ran was about to defense himself when he realized that it was useless against Mei Lin…

"KYAA!!" Tomoyo suddenly screamed.

"Wha…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"That means… I can't tape Sakura!!"

THUD!

Everyone fell down comically again…

* * *

A the same time, at Eriol's mansion, Eriol was sitting on the same big sofa in the living room. The fireplace warmed the room, giving a cozy feeling… He smiled.

"So, they have caught it, eh?" said Eriol to himself.

"Eriol, sometimes you're very naughty!" Nakuru commented with a cute, lecturing tone.

"What are you planning, Eriol?" asked Suppi.

"You'll see, Spinel Sun," he answered with a low voice.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Finish! At last I finished the 3rd chapter! It was a long one, ne? #nn#

Next chapter, a card caused a mysterious occurring in England!

Hint: it has something to do with daily objects! n

Keep reading and guessing! (Ohohohoho!) 0

P.S. By the way, ahem! review… --;

**#nn# (JK-Chan)**


	5. The Glass

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

-

**Author's Note:** It's The Glass Card!(It sounds even more nonsense than the first… --;) Any right guesses? n 2 thumbs for you! #0#

-

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

Itai: ouch.

Hontou ni daijyoubu: I'm fine, really.

Arigatou: thank you.

Ni kan: you see.(pronounce kan like pronouncing can't without the 't' in British, you put 'h' between 'k' and 'a')

Xie-xie ni: thank you.

Onegai: please.

Sugoii na: how great.

-

**Chapter 4**

**The Glass**

**-**

The sunrise penetrated through the window's glass and caught Sakura's eyes. She yawned, scratched her head, and got up to go to the bathroom. Her legs hurt as she stood up on the cold, marble floor.

_Itai! Is it because of yesterday?… _she thought, rubbing her hurt leg.

She walked awkwardly to the bathroom, her eyes were still giving a blurry view.

_This thing… I used to get so familiar with this…_ Sakura thought about last night.

"Yo, Sakura! Ohayou!" surprised Kero, shattering Sakura's thought…

"Hoe?! Oh, ohayou, Kero-chan!" said Sakura, her heart almost jumped.

"What happened? You looked nervous," asked Kero worriedly.

"No… I'm okay, Kero-chan, hontou ni daijyoubu!" she said, assuring.

"It's just… weird, to re-experience all this card-capturing things…" she added.

Kero kept silent.

"Sakura, you've been in this situation before! You'll get through this, I believe you will!" comforted Kero.

"Arigatou, Kero-chan…" thanked the Clow Mistress.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a knock from the door.

"Come in," Sakura invited.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo from behind the half-open door.

"Ohayou! Eh?! You've already changed (well, Tomoyo sleep wearing a dress, right? nn;)!" Sakura cried out.

"But we are going to have breakfast together, right?" she said.

"HOEE?! I'd better take a bath now! See you, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said hurriedly, she then went to the closet to get some clothes and towel.

"Sure, see you downstairs!" Tomoyo went out.

* * *

15 minutes later…

The now-wearing-a-sky-blue-dress Sakura appeared in the breakfast room…

"Ohayou! Sorry, I'm late!" apologized Sakura, a teardrop appear on her face.

"It's okay, Sakura-san," said Eriol, giving his popular, innocent, angel-like smile.

"…" Shao Ran glared at Eriol without saying anything.

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo, who sat beside Eriol, who sat before Nakuru, who sat next to Mei Lin, who sat on the right side of Shao Ran, who sat beside Kero. Suppi was on the last role… (confusing, ne? nn;)

The sweet smell of England bread and the fresh salad added with dressing for perfection surely gave the group a somewhat soothing and nice feeling to start a new day in England… Sakura and the others sipped their hot Grey Earl teas with delight.

"Nice tea…" Mei Lin commented in silence, while Tomoyo just smiled politely.

"So… Sakura, what happened exactly, last night?" said Eriol as he put back his half-filled teacup.

"Well, me and Shao Ran was jumping after the Spin Card, when it suddenly changed itself to its real form…" Sakura said.

"After considering what card to use, I finally chose Windy…" she added.

"Ah, and a perfectly good choice too, right?" asked Eriol with another mischievous smile.

"Well, I did caught The Spin…" answered Sakura ineptly.

"I see…" he whispered shortly.

"So, cute descendant, have you anything to say?" Eriol suddenly asked the frown boy, merrily.

"Stop calling me with that nickname!" Shao Ran stood up as he protested.

"Hoe… Shao Ran-kun, you should calm down a little…"

"Why didn't you go with us last night?!" Shao Ran cut.

"Are you planning something behind all these?!" he continued accusing.

Eriol kept smiling calmly.

"Oh? Whatever make you think so?" he asked with a low voice.

"Well… I **mean**, the way you act strangely…"

"Don't you think he's always like that?" Kero suddenly cut.

"Don't interfere, stuffed-animal!" he insulted.

"You…you **brat**! Who did you call **stuffed-animal**?!" said Kero in rage.

"Ho… Hoe…" Sakura looked at their fight, didn't know what to do.

Shao Ran and Kero started The Glaring Contest…

"HEY!!" Nakuru suddenly shouted and hit the table hard.

"…" everybody froze in shock, black aura formed from behind Nakuru…

"… Don't fight while drinking teas!" Nakuru said in a cheerful tone.

All of them had a huge sweat drop, several hairs sprouted from their heads…

"Well, he is still weird…" commented Suppi.

* * *

"Wow! Englishmen surely like arts!" exclaimed Sakura while looking at some handcrafts in a museum.

They went to an art museum; Kero and Suppi are inside Sakura's bag.

"Why must I stuck in here with you…" grumbled Suppi silently.

"WHAT?! I should be the one who said that!" yelled Kero silently too…

"Well… They like to collect them, as a matter of fact," said Eriol.

"They would pay a high price for a piece of art!" he added.

"Wow… By the way, Eriol-kun, could I take photos here?" asked Sakura hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, these kind of museums usually won't allow people to take photos, in case they duplicate it…"

"Hoe… It's too bad…" Sakura said disappointedly.

"Don't be disappointed, Sakura, you could always buy the book which contains the exhibited artworks in here!" said Tomoyo with her favorite kind smile.

"Grr…" Shao Ran growled under his breath when looking at them.

"Shao Ran! Ni kan! Those small clay statues are cute, right?" said Mei Lin suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" he answered gawkily.

"Are you thinking about something?" asked Mei Lin curiously.

"Huh? Me? Not really…" he lied.

"About Sakura?" teased Mei Lin.

"Mei Lin…"

"It's okay, I told you already that I've get over it… It's useless to think about the past…" she told Shao Ran honestly.

"…"

"But, Shao Ran, you should be more open to Sakura, you know?" Mei Lin said teasingly.

"You're always shy and cold to others, you should be more open to them!" she added.

"Eh?" Shao Ran looked surprise.

"… Xie-xie ni…"

"It's okay, I'm your closest cousin, anyway!" she winked and looked for more handcrafts.

_Be more open, eh?_ thought Shao Ran while looking at the smiling Sakura…

Meanwhile, a group of students were observing a glass artwork when it suddenly moved.

"Eh? Did you see that?" asked a brown-haired boy.

"Ya, do you think there's an earthquake or something?" a blond-haired boy answered.

"Look! It moves again!" a brunette-haired girl told the others.

The glass artwork vibrated hard and suddenly smashed into tiny pieces.

CRANK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the students screamed.

"Nanda?!" said Shao Ran.

"Clow Card!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura!" said the-popped-up-from-the-bag-guardian.

"Un!"

"RELEASE! SLEEP!" shouted Sakura.

The people in the museum fell down and fallen asleep.

Suddenly, a piece of glass flew, attacking the unaware Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura looked shock.

ZEB! ZING! WHOOSH!

The sound of flying and stabbing glasses rang in Sakura's ears, she was closing her eyes tightly.

"Shao Ran-kun!" shouted Sakura when she realized that Shao Ran had protected her. A glass piece stabbed Shao Ran into his right arm.

"I'm okay…" said Shao Ran, assuring.

More pieces of glasses flew toward them…

ZIING!!

"Watch out! LIGHTNING!" Shao Ran's sword was surrounded by crackling lightning that eventually stroked the glasses.

CRANK! Some of the glasses shattered.

"Sakura, are you all right?!" asked Tomoyo worriedly.

"I'm okay, but Shao Ran…" Sakura looked at Shao Ran with concern.

"I'll take care of him! Kinomoto, catch that card!" suddenly Mei Lin said.

"Oh… Okay, onegai, Mei Lin-chan!" said Sakura, suddenly feeling a twinge in her chest.

Sakura stood face-to-face with the glass pieces, they suddenly merged and formed a girl with medium-length black hair wearing a purple kimono. She looked kind of seductive with her red lips and eye-shadowed eyes. She had a pair of black wings made of glass. Several black glasses surrounded her. (Made her more or less like The Mirror, ne? nn;)

_What should I use to capture The Glass?_ Thought Sakura deeply.

"WINDY!" Sakura decided.

The gust of wind surrounded the extremely calm card. The wind just passed through it.

_Ah! The Windy just passed through it! _Sakura realized in shock.

ZZIIIING!

The Glass decided to attack Sakura with her sharp glass pieces.

"JUMP!" Sakura shouted and jumped in time.

"Ah!" she cried when one of the glass pieces brushed against her skin, creating a long wound on her arm.

"Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo in fear.

"Sakura! Use The Sword!" yelled Shao Ran.

"The Sword?!" said Sakura, half asking.

"Yes! The Glass won't be able to escape from it!"

"Okay!" said Sakura firmly.

Sword… Please catch the card! 

"SWORD!" Sakura shouted.

The beam from The Sword attacked the now-worried card.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" The Glass screeched painfully as the card destroyed her.

The lost card started to break into glass pieces once more…

"Hurry, Sakura!" yelled Kero, full of spirit.

"Return to your true self! Clow Card! (I made the spell myself… Gomen…--;)" Sakura said in triumph.

The card sucked into a card and flew in front of Sakura.

"Yay! I captured another card!" Sakura said happily as she took the floating card.

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Kero and Tomoyo clapped with enthusiasm.

Sakura went towards the wounded Shao Ran, Mei Lin left them with a supportive wink to Shao Ran.

"How's your injury, Shao Ran-kun?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"It's okay…" he looked at his wound with a twitch on one of his eyebrow.

"How's yours?" he looked at Sakura's wounded arm.

Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's not that painful anymore… By the way, thanks, Shao Ran-kun! Anou… this card…"

"It's yours, you deserve it…" he cut.

"But… you told me what card to use!" Sakura insisted.

"But you are the one who sealed it. Take it, it's yours…" Shao Ran said somewhat sternly.

"Oh… okay, then, arigatou…" she gave up.

Sakura was about to leave when Shao Ran said something.

"Sugoii na, Sakura," he said, looking to the floor.

"Eh?!" Sakura blushed a little.

"Arigatou, Shao Ran-kun…" she thanked again…

* * *

"Eriol, you should told them the truth…" said Suppi silently to Eriol.

"Yeah! They will be mad later!" added Nakuru.

"…" Eriol didn't say a word.

"Hey, Eriol, did you hear me or not?!" Nakuru said, annoyed.

"Hm…" he hummed, ignoring the now-pouted Nakuru.

"It's getting more interesting, eh?" he smiled mischievously…

* * *

Oh, My Goodness! I can't believe I wrote it longer than I thought! #nn# (cheered happily…) Well, it's not something to pride over, actually… ANYWAY! Review! I won't like to write a long fic and received only 1-2 reviews! Review! Review! REVIEEEEEEEEEEEWW!!!!! (--; I'm so pathetic…)

P.S. Next chapter will be different from the past chapters! It's between Sakura and Shao Ran! Romance and humor! Keep reading this fic! Or I'll be very desperate, really… , ,

**#nn# (JK-Chan)**


	6. A Day Without Light

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Glad to see you're still out there, spending time reading my fic! Thanks! And keep reviewing. I mean it!  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Yokatta = I'm relieved/great(good) then.  
  
*Hai = yes.  
  
*Waii = wow/oh.  
  
*Ku.ku.ku. = the sound of evil laugh.  
  
*Minna = everyone/everybody.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Day Without Light  
  
  
  
"You've captured 2 card already! That means only 8 more left, Sakura!" said Kero with a wide smile.  
  
It's 3.00 P.M. in England. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero were in Sakura's room. They were discussing about the cards Sakura captured for the last 2 days...  
  
"Un! I hope we can quickly captured them and go home!" said Sakura.  
  
"Speaking about Tomoeda." Tomoyo started with doubt.  
  
"I just remember that we're not on holiday." she continued with dot-like eyes.  
  
"Eh.?" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"HOEE!! That means we'll get red marks on our first year in Junior High School!" she screamed.  
  
"Or worse. we won't pass to the next level! Hoee!!" Sakura panicked.  
  
"But. Eriol-san must have figured it before, right?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I doubt it, Eriol was in England that day. Do you think he knew that you're not on holiday ?" said Kero.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
"We have to tell Eriol-kun!" Sakura stood up with a large sweat drop on the background.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eh? You're not on holiday?" asked Eriol, rather surprised.  
  
"Hoe! So you *don't* know!!" Sakura became more panicked than before.  
  
"Ahaha. I'm just kidding, I've taken care of that thing. When you come back to Tomoeda, nobody will remember that you ever left from there." he said, smiling.  
  
"Yokatta." she relieved.  
  
"It's a good thing, ne, Sakura-chan?!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll make battle costumes for Sakura without worrying school!" she added with beaming eyes.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"You still like making clothes, ne, Tomoyo-san?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Hai, it's such a fun, making battle costumes for Sakura!" explained Tomoyo with starry eyes.  
  
"Ahahahaha." Sakura forced to laugh.  
  
"Waii! Everybody's here, eh?!" cried Mei Lin all of the sudden.  
  
"Mei Lin-chan!" said Sakura, surprised.  
  
The cheerful Mei Lin was followed by the expressionless Shao Ran.  
  
"Sh.Shao Ran-kun." Sakura said with a whisper-like voice.  
  
'Is his wound still hurt?' She thought silently.  
  
"Ah, Mei Lin-san, we're just discussing about a minor problem of Sakura and Tomoyo-san's school." said Eriol.  
  
"Eh? What happened to your school?" asked Mei Lin curiously.  
  
"Well, we're not on holiday, so we asked Eriol whether he knows about this." explained Sakura.  
  
"I see, luckily me and Shao Ran were on holiday!" said Mei Lin, relieved.  
  
"Something bothering you, my little cute descendant? You frowned all the time." Eriol asked, half teasing.  
  
"Y. YOU! I told you to stop calling me like that!" Shao Ran shouted to the grinning Eriol.  
  
"You also look cuter when you're angry, you know?" teased Eriol again.  
  
"." Shao Ran gritted his teeth with anger.  
  
"Well! This is such a nice day! I don't think even Clow Cards will interrupted!" Eriol suddenly changed his subject.  
  
"Heh, have you forecasted this thing at first?" accused Shao Ran.  
  
Eriol shook his head.  
  
"I have lost my ability in forecasting incidents, remember?" said Eriol.  
  
"Oh." he said shortly.  
  
"Anyway, let's change the subject, shall we?" suggested Eriol.  
  
PET!  
  
Suddenly the sky went dark, and since Eriol's house doesn't have any electricity.  
  
"KYAA!!" Mei Lin and Sakura screamed in fear.  
  
"What the hell happened?! Suddenly everything went dark!" said Shao Ran, raged.  
  
"We must turn on the light!" suggested Kero in dark.  
  
"DIDN'T HE TELL YOU ALREADY?! Eriol said he didn't have any electricity!" shouted Mei Lin in panic.  
  
"Now I remember."  
  
"Eriol-kun! Could you make it bright again with your power?!" asked Sakura desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid that's against the nature." he said calmly.  
  
"WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME TO TOMOEDA WAS ALSO AGAINTS THE NATURE!!" yelled Shao Ran.  
  
"But changing nature's condition requires a great deal of energy, I don't have that much energy since I shared it with your father, Sakura-san," he explained clearly.  
  
"." nobody said anything for a minute.  
  
"What must we do now?" suddenly Tomoyo's voice asked from somewhere.  
  
"Actually, I do keep some flashlights in the cellar." said Eriol suddenly.  
  
"Why don't you say that earlier?!" Shao Ran shouted impatiently.  
  
"Let's go~! I'm afraid of dark!" wailed Sakura, terrified.  
  
Few seconds after that, Sakura and the others went to the cellar. Sakura and Shao Ran led the way with their fire magic.  
  
"Why won't Eriol help us?!" grumbled Shao Ran.  
  
"Well." Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"WHAT?! YOU WANT STAY HERE?!" Shao Ran asked angrily.  
  
"Yes." as usual, Eriol answered calmly.  
  
"WHY?!" Shao Ran demanded furiously.  
  
"I want to play cards with Ruby Moon and Spinel." Eriol said as he created a small glowing ball in his hand that eventually turned into a deck of playing cards.  
  
Suppi and Nakuru blinked innocently when Shao Ran glared at them.  
  
"THAT'S A VERY LAME EXCUSE!!" he continued shouting.  
  
"Shao Ran-kun." Sakura said with a large sweat drop behind her head.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
'At last, we ended up like this. Hoe~! I hate this dark situation!' Sakura thought, shivering.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the meantime.  
  
"Phew! That descendant of yours sure is scary!" protested Nakuru.  
  
"You made me do such humiliating thing." added Suppi, remembering the time when he must pretend to blink innocently.  
  
"Why don't you just go with them?! You're not really intending to play cards with us, right?!" guessed Nakuru suspiciously.  
  
"I bet you have another mischievous plan." said Suppi.  
  
"Hm." Eriol gave his innocent smile once more.  
  
"An interesting thing is about to happen." he added.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Found it! It's the cellar!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
"At LAST! We've been searching for hours!" complained Mei Lin.  
  
"Let's take the flashlights!" said Tomoyo, as cheerful as ever.  
  
Few minutes later, Sakura and the others finally found the flashlights inside the damp cellar.  
  
"Let's go back!" said Shao Ran, carrying the flashlights.  
  
"I'm really agree, it's so spooky in here!" wailed Sakura again, looking at the cobwebs that clang at the wall.  
  
"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan, you're so brave! Aren't you scared?" Sakura asked.  
  
There's no answer.  
  
"To. Tomoyo-Chan.?" said Sakura in a shivering voice.  
  
The chill air answered the girl's question.  
  
"Shao Ran-kun! Tomoyo-chan is gone!" shouted Sakura in panic.  
  
"I can't find Mei Lin either!" answered Shao Ran.  
  
"Damn! This is not good!" he cursed while trying to turn on the flashlights.  
  
"And the flashlights aren't working!" he added in rage.  
  
"Could. A Clow Card captured them?!" Sakura gasped in horror.  
  
"Probably, but it's strange. I didn't sense any Clow Card." Shao Ran wondered.  
  
"Either do I." admitted Sakura.  
  
Sakura and Shao Ran spending their time by looking for Tomoyo and Mei Lin. Sakura used The Firey while Shao Ran used his fire magic. The darkness felt so intimidating.  
  
"Hoe, Shao Ran-kun, it's so spooky in here, I'm scared~!" she wept in fear.  
  
"It's okay, I don't think Hiiragizawa has ghosts inside this mansion," he soothed.  
  
The chill air escape to the hall Shao Ran and Sakura went through. Sakura's trembled hands held the staff as steady as she could. She really hoped Tomoyo and Mei Lin would soon be found, she was very desperate to meet them again.  
  
Suddenly, a white object appeared in the ceiling.  
  
"Sh. Shao Ran-kun~" she whispered in fright.  
  
The white object formed a one-eyed ghost with long pink tongue(Pretty much like what Naoko saw in the manga! n_n;).  
  
"KYAA~!!" Sakura's scream echoed in the long hall.  
  
"SHAO RAN-KUN!!" she continued screaming and grasped the person beside her.  
  
"Sh. Shao Ran-kun?!" she had a bad feeling.  
  
The boy Sakura called 'Shao Ran' turned out to be a faceless boy with green aura.  
  
"Ku.ku.ku.ku.ku." the faceless boy laughed evilly.  
  
"K.KYAA!!" Sakura ran without knowing her way, she just ran to avoid the ghosts.  
  
Then, she bumped into someone.  
  
"HOOEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura screamed, thought that whatever she hit should be a ghost too.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura! Calm down! It's me!" Shao Ran said.  
  
"Sh. Shao Ran-kun?! Hoeeeee!! I'm so glad I found you!" she wept gladly and hugged Shao Ran(Aw. ^_^).  
  
"O. Oi." Shao Ran blushed wildly, but looked at Sakura with concern.  
  
"It. It's all right." he hugged Sakura with care.  
  
And suddenly, the sky went bright again, exposing them to the bright sunlight. It felt odd, as if somebody had turned on the lights purposely.  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Shao Ran!"  
  
Both Mei Lin and Tomoyo shouted in joy and ran to them.  
  
"Mei Lin-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said happily.  
  
Tomoyo and Mei Lin started to giggle when they saw the two card captors.  
  
"Ho. Hoe? Is there anything funny?" she asked, confused.  
  
"How dare you! While we were searching and worrying you." Mei Lin began, giggling.  
  
"You two were taking the opportunity in the dark situation!" she finished.  
  
Sakura and Shao ran realized that they were still hugging each other.  
  
"Hoe! This is not like what you've thought!" she panicked again and released hr grasp.  
  
"R. Right! We're not.not." Shao Ran lost his words in embarrassment.  
  
"Aw. they're so cute, ne, Mei Lin-chan?" Tomoyo said with beaming face.  
  
"If I just have a video cam here." she sighed.  
  
Sakura and Shao Ran sweat dropped...  
  
And so another day in England passed, leaving Eriol with his mysterious plans again. (Sounds like a fairytale, ne? -_-;)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I'm sorry, minna, this is my first attempt writing romance, and yes, I know it's not really interesting. Moreover, the system failures in FanFiction.com eventually add my laziness. Please review, and I hope I could make a better one next week, ja!  
  
P.S. Next week: What?! People missing and occurrence of mysterious paintings?! Hint: It has a relationship with Art! #n_n# Don't miss it! ^0^  
  
#n_n# (JK-Chan) 


	7. The Paint

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
Author's Note: Yay! It's The Paint! 2 thumbs for any right guesses! ^0^ Actually, I'm somewhat sad because there's almost NO new reviews!! ,-_-, (Sob!) So PLEASE revieeww! o And sorry for my lateness! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! ,_,  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Kawaii desu ne = how cute/so cute.  
  
*Masaka = could it be/it can't be.  
  
*Yare, yare = well, well.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Paint  
  
  
  
Eriol was sitting on his usual sofa, drinking his tea. The newly risen sunray made his hair glistened.  
  
"Ah, what a fine morning." he muttered to himself.  
  
"I wonder what will happen today." he added with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you just T-E-L-L them, Eriol!" Ruby Moon in Nakuru form said for the hundredth time.  
  
"I do think the same, they should not have to get through this after all they had done." Suppi added formally.  
  
"Aah! Suppi! You still use that dreadful style of speech!" Nakuru shouted loudly.  
  
"What is wrong with my speech style?" Suppi asked with a popped vein on his head.  
  
"It's too formal~!!" he acted as if that's an extremely forbidden thing to do... (-_-;)  
  
"And what is wrong with formal speech?!" Suppi demanded sternly.  
  
"It's so uncool, so cold, so. SCARY!!" the hyperactive guardian acted hyperbolically.  
  
"." Suppi acted like he didn't care. but veins kept popping from his head.  
  
"But at least people will thought that you're a great bookworm. Well, you *are* a bookworm." Nakuru added innocently.  
  
". I take it as a compliment." Suppi said silently, orange fire dancing on his background.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hoe~! These paintings are gorgeous!" Sakura exclaimed in admire when she saw the Art Book of the paintings from the last Art Museum(Remember The Glass? n_n).  
  
"I don't understand! How could anyone like these kind of things!" Kero complained at the view of wild horses.  
  
"Why wouldn't they draw pancakes or chocolates?! I'll surely like it." he continued with a sigh.  
  
"Kero-chan! Why would anybody go to a museum to see pancakes and chocolates?!" Sakura said with a stern tone.  
  
"I would." He said innocently.  
  
"." Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura noticed Tomoyo that had been doing something suspicious behind her closet(Tomoyo was in Sakura's room! n_n;).  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? What are you doing? You've been so busy the last 2 hours." Sakura asked in confuse to the seem-very-glad Tomoyo..  
  
"I'm making a battle costume for you!!" Tomoyo exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Look! I'm sure this suits you perfectly!" she continued, showing Sakura and Kero a pink-and-blue costume with ribbons and jewels everywhere. -_-;  
  
"Kawaii desu ne~" Tomoyo continued while cam cording Sakura in adoration.  
  
"Ah. Ahahahaha." Sakura laughed a forced laugh.  
  
"Wow! Beautiful! Did you make anything for me?!" Kero asked hopefully.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and showed him a choker with a pink-and-blue ribbon ornament that matched Sakura's costume.  
  
"Oh~! Great!" Kero came nearer so Tomoyo could put it on him.  
  
"How do I look?!" asked Kero in enthusiasm.  
  
"You look cute too, Kero-chan!" Tomoyo said and turned her camcorder to Kero.  
  
"Of course! I'm the cutest guardian in the world!! Ohohohoho!" Kero laughed maniacally.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped while Tomoyo laughed innocently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There's a view of an old shed with people working in it. An old painting laid in the corner, some of the paint had worn off. The paint suddenly glowed dimly.  
  
"Hey, Jack, did you see that?" a middle age guy said to his friend.  
  
"Maybe that's an effect by the fluorescent paint or something(Baka. -_-;)," his friends shrugged.  
  
"Yeah. maybe." he agreed and went out of the shed, leaving Jack alone(Also baka. -_-;).  
  
The paint unexpectedly glowed brighter and seemed to swallow the second man to its light.  
  
"What the-" Jack couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Jack?" the middle age man called.  
  
He went into the shed to discover that his friend had disappeared. He looked confused and accidentally tripped onto something.  
  
He took the thing that tripped him and screamed loudly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eh? This is not good." Eriol, who was sitting on his favorite sofa, said to his friends.  
  
"What's wrong, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"The headline said that there's a worker that confessed that his friend was turned into a painting." he said, revealing the headline of the newspaper he just read.  
  
"Nanda?!"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Both Sakura and Shao Ran shouted at almost the same time.  
  
Eriol nodded, suddenly looked serious.  
  
"Could it be a Clow Card?!" Mei Lin asked nervously.  
  
"What card could it be.?" Sakura asked while thinking hard.  
  
"Masaka! Paint?!" Shao Ran suggested.  
  
"Paint?! Great! I'll revised the costume so it would match the card!!" Tomoyo said and ran to fix the costume she had made.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh~ it's even prettier, Tomoyo-chan!!" Kero complimented Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks, Kero-chan," she smiled politely.  
  
"Hoe. Tomoyo-chan~" Sakura whined at the particularly proud Tomoyo with camcorder on her hand.  
  
Sakura wore a battle costume that was even. Well, eccentric. -_-; Her pink- and-blue costume eventually became a rainbow costume. Her 'normal' ribbons became longer and fluffier, and Tomoyo somehow managed to add more jewels. She also wore rainbow boots decorated with small ribbons.  
  
Shao Ran and Mei Lin wore their usual costumes and sweat dropped at the 'remarkable' sight.  
  
"Okay let's catch the card!!" Kero cried out loudly.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura sighed and pulled out a card.  
  
"FLY!" she shouted.  
  
Transparent wings sprouted from Sakura's back.  
  
"There's a strong presence of Clow Cards there!" Shao Ran pointed at a far building.  
  
"Let's go!" Sakura shouted and flew. Tomoyo sat on Kero that had transformed into Cerberus, while Shao Ran and Mei Lin jumped from buildings to another.  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at an old building.  
  
"It's coming from there!" Kero pointed at the same shed as the place where the guy was turned into a painting.  
  
Sakura opened the wooden door that creaked eerily.  
  
"Hoe~" her voice trembled as she went in.  
  
"Come on, Sakura! You can do it!" Kero supported from behind.  
  
Sakura nodded and went on, the others followed.  
  
"Euh~!!" Mei Lin said in disgust.  
  
"It's so stinky in here! I'd need fresh air later!!" continued complaining.  
  
Meanwhile, at the corner of the shed.  
  
"Look! The painting glows!" Tomoyo shouted and pointed at the mysterious painting.  
  
"Clow Cards!" shouted Shao Ran.  
  
Sakura and Shao Ran prepared their staffs.  
  
The painting swirled and formed a small cat with rainbow fur. It has 5 tails with 5 different colours(red, blue, yellow, white, and black. You know, the basic colors! n_n;).  
  
"MWOOOORRRRR!!" it growled threateningly, black aura on its background.  
  
"Ah! The Paint!" yelled Kero.  
  
"Paint doesn't like anybody to enter its territory! Maybe the person before interrupted its sleep!" Kero said.  
  
Tomoyo let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Shao Ran, confused.  
  
"Sounds like Eriol!" she answered, still chuckling.  
  
The others sweat dropped. -_-;  
  
"Anyway, we must turned it back or it'll turned people into paintings again!" said Sakura.  
  
Sakura stepped in front.  
  
MMMRRRRRRRROOWWRRRRRR!! The Paint leaped and almost scratched Sakura.  
  
"Kyaaa!!" Sakura screamed as she fell onto the floor.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted worriedly.  
  
"Be careful, Sakura! Paint could also turned people into paintings by scratching them!" Kero added.  
  
"Hoe?!" she asked in disbelief.  
  
The Paint turned around and swept its tails that seemed to turn into stream of paints.  
  
"WAAAA!!" everyone screamed and ran when colorful waves gushed behind them.  
  
"Sakura!! Seal it quickly~!!!" Mei Lin shouted with anime-like tears from her eyes.  
  
Thing that'll stop The Paint. Oh, right! Sakura suddenly had an idea.  
  
"WATERY!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
The Watery splashed The Paint with loads of water.  
  
The Paint bumped at the wall and soaked wet. It coughed water and breathe heavily.  
  
Sakura moved forward.  
  
"Be careful!" reminded Tomoyo.  
  
Though hurt, The Paint stood up and watched Sakura tensely.  
  
"Gomen, I know you don't like this, but I assure you that nobody will interrupt you again if you let me seal you," she asked for its permission.  
  
The Paint seemed thinking and calmed down. It went hesitantly to Sakura and sat before her.  
  
"Arigatou," she smiled.  
  
"Return to your true self, Clow Card!" she shouted and changed The Paint into a Clow Card.  
  
"Yay! Sakura's great!" Kero shouted.  
  
"And I taped all of it!" Tomoyo smiled with beaming face.  
  
"Ahahahaha." Sakura smiled shyly.  
  
"Finally, let's go home!" Mei Lin said, relieved at the thought that she could finally went out from the stinky place.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wow! They're so tough, aren't they, Suppi?" asked Nakuru.  
  
Suppi didn't answered.  
  
"Aw, are you still mad with that?!" he asked in disbelief.  
  
Suppi kept silence.  
  
"." Nakuru thought for a second.  
  
"Dreadful style of speech~" he teased.  
  
"YOU!! Come here!! I am sick with that joke of yours!! Ruby Moooooooonn!!" Suppi yelled and chased Nakuru.  
  
"Yare, yare, it's such a fine evening." Eriol smiled and sipped his tea.  
  
************************************************************************ Well! How's THAT?! I like this chapter a lot! #^0^#(Ohohohoho!) Please review, guys! ,-_-,(Sob!) Anyway, sorry again for the lateness! I'm so sorry! ,-_-, That's because I'm busy, lazy, and not in mood for writing! But the next chapter will be on time! You can keep my words! n_~  
  
P.S. Next week: Oh! Something destroyed the glasses in the amphitheatre?! It seems that Sakura will deal a dangerous card! Hint: It has a shape of a bat-like creature! n_~ Who'll guess the right one, I wonder?  
  
#n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	8. The Sound

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
Author's Note: Great! It's The Sound! n_~ (wink!)  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Iiye = no.  
  
*Kono kaado = this card.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Sound  
  
  
  
"Hoe?! Amphitheatre?!"  
  
"Yes! It's a big dome for arts shows!" Ruby Moon said, his finger pointed up in suggesting pose.  
  
Sakura was about to go to Tomoyo's room when Ruby Moon suddenly came out from behind the wall, telling Sakura about the nice amphitheatre he knew in England.  
  
"Wow! Do you think we could go there?!" asked Sakura in wonder.  
  
"Sure! Eriol will be happy to go there either, he's so into England arts!" the guardian said without any doubt.  
  
"Well, I guess we could all together go there around this week, right?" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Ruby Moon shook his head.  
  
"Eh?! Are you busy?! We could postpone it until."  
  
"We'll go today!!" Ruby Moon didn't bother to wait for Sakura to finish her line.  
  
"HOE?! TODAY?!" Sakura practically shouted.  
  
"Why not? Eriol has bought the tickets for us! Well, unless you couldn't go today." Ruby Moon let her words trailed off.  
  
"Iiye! I don't have anything to do today! I'll ask my friends about this!" with that, Sakura ran to tell the good news.  
  
The left behind Ruby Moon looked Sakura from a distance with a menacing smile.  
  
"It works as planned."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, Ruby Moon-san asked us to go today!" Sakura finished with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Sounds great!" said Mei Lin, her eyes glistened with interest.  
  
"I wonder how big is the amphitheatre." Kero wondered.  
  
"Eh? You haven't gone to the amphitheatre? I thought Clow has taken you there before." asked Sakura, confused.  
  
"I'm not sure." said Kero, folding his arms.  
  
"It's such a good idea, ne, Sakura-chan?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I could tape you in there!" she added.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
To. Tomoyo-chan, have you ever had a flat battery? Sakura thought with twitched eyebrows(Sakura thought that since there was no electricity in Eriol's house! Remember chapter 2? n_n).  
  
Sakura then noticed Shao Ran who was sitting calmly.  
  
"Shao Ran-kun? Don't you have anything to say?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Uh. me? N. No, I guess." he answered gawkily.  
  
"Why are you speaking awkwardly like that?!" Mei Lin asked with annoyed tone.  
  
"N. Nothing." Shao Ran turned his face and blushed.  
  
"Hoe?" the too innocent Sakura blinked ingenuously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hoe~! It's even bigger than I thought!" Sakura exclaimed in awe.  
  
The ceiling was tall and huge, with paintings and decorations. The balconies looked gorgeous with purple satin background, and a red satin curtain hung elegantly in the center, covering almost 2/3 of the view.  
  
Sakura could see people from all of the countries came and chatted politely with each other. Some of them also brought a theatre binocular, which seemed so expensive since it looked like made from gold.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Is this the amphitheatre?!" she asked with beaming face.  
  
Eriol nodded with a smile.  
  
"This amphitheatre is the best in England." Eriol said.  
  
"It's so famous. we're lucky to get the tickets!" he added.  
  
"Wow, then I must make sure that I taped it well!" Tomoyo said and started recording the interior.(-_-;)  
  
Nakuru, Suppi and Kero were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Great! We don't have anything like this in Hong Kong, right, Shao Ran?!" Mei Lin cried in delight.  
  
"Aa." Shao Ran(as usual) replied shortly.  
  
"Don't be so gloomy like that! We must have a good time here!" Mei Lin said before she went to look around.  
  
"." Shao Ran turned to see a smiling Sakura admiring the interior with the still-taping Tomoyo.  
  
Even though we love each other. How come I can never shows my feelings to her.he thought as he watched Sakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The curtain opened and revealed a middle-aged woman with a glittering silver gown. She also wore jewels like diamond bracelet, necklace, and rings. A pair of earrings completed the elegant appearance of the lady.  
  
The woman clenched her hands in front of her chest and started singing onto the microphone. Her voice shrilling high, till Sakura thought that she would break the glasses.  
  
But suddenly.  
  
"Do you think her voice's getting higher?" Shao Ran asked, almost covering his ears.  
  
"I guess so." Sakura quickly covered hers.  
  
CRANK! PYAR! CRINK!  
  
The window glasses suddenly break into pieces.  
  
AAAAAAHH! EEEEEEPP!! HEEEEEEEEELLPP!!  
  
People from all directions screamed in fright.  
  
"It's Clow Cards doing!!" Shao ran instantly shouted.  
  
"What card?!" Sakura asked in panic.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Maybe it's The Sound. AH!" Tomoyo stopped when she heard a near breaking sound  
  
"Oh, no! The lense broke!" Mei Lin uttered worriedly to the broken camcorder's lense.  
  
"Ah." Tomoyo seemed a bit shock.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!  
  
A high shrilling sound came their way.  
  
"AAAAAHH!!" the group shouted as they were being flown by the ultrasonic sound wave and banged the wall which collapsed a little as they did...  
  
"Ugh." Shao Ran groaned as he stood from the ruin.  
  
He noticed Sakura and the others lying still on the floor.  
  
"Sakura!" Shao Ran shouted and ran to the girl he loved.  
  
"Oi, Sakura! Wake up!" he shook Sakura's body in vain.  
  
Shao Ran glanced at the other.  
  
K. Kuso!!  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!  
  
The ultrasonic sound screamed again and finally formed a huge bat-like creature. It had long ears and tail with fluffy fur on the end. It also had fur on its chest.  
  
"You." his eyes burnt with anger and clenched his transformed staff.  
  
"THUNDER GOD!" Shao Ran summoned the thunder from his sword.  
  
The thunder clashed with The Sound and created a big impact.  
  
WHA-WHAM!!  
  
Some electricity and sound waves destroyed more part of the amphitheatre.  
  
"K. Kono kaado." Shao Ran muttered under his breath.  
  
Sakura slowly awake and saw the fighting Shao Ran.  
  
"HA!" Shao Ran shouted while he gave a final blow to The Sound.  
  
The Sound was flown to the wall, surrounded by electricity.  
  
"Shao Ran-kun!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Sakura! she has awakened?! Shao Ran thought.  
  
"Sakura! Seal the card!" he particularly yelled.  
  
"Un! Return to your true self, Clow Card!!" she shouted and swung her wand.  
  
Sakura's wand glowed and sucked The Sound into a card.  
  
"Finally." Sakura said in relieve.  
  
Sakura was about to grab the card when it suddenly flew to Shao Ran and floated before him.  
  
"Huh?" he stunned.  
  
"The Sound must have chosen that brat to be its master!" Kero suddenly said.  
  
"Hoe?! Kero-chan?! Where have you been?!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"You're so CRUEL!! Leaving me while I was sleeping!" Kero pouted angrily.  
  
"Eh? I forgot." she admitted honestly.  
  
"WAAAAHH!! Sakura's cruel!!!" Kero continued crying.  
  
Ah, it turned out to be as usual. Shao Ran sighed and looked at The Sound card in his hand.  
  
But what will I do with this card?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It seems that they forgot about us too, Eriol," Nakuru said with sarcastic look.  
  
"Ahahahaha." Eriol laughed lightly.  
  
"Is it all right to let your descendant get the card?" Suppi asked.  
  
"It's okay, let him carry it for a while," Eriol said.  
  
"Till the time comes." Eriol smirked malevolently.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That's all for the seventh chapter! #n_n#(woo-hoo!) As promised, I let Shao ran catch some card! ^0^ Thanks for you, kind reviewers, and I hope you'll come back and review more! n_n Thanks! P.S. Next week: Another intermezzo! The group went for a REAL trip with Eriol! Hint: Eriol didn't do any mischief. and surely, humor! n_~  
  
#n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	9. La Jour De Fere

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
Author's Note: Hi, everybody! Sob-sob, I got a chickenpox(I know it's 'kinda late. -_-;)! I'm so miserable! ,0, Argh! Hot! Hurt! My throat, my ears, my poor bodyyyyyy(gomen. -_-;)!! And that's why I can't update last week! (GOMMEEENN!! _) But since I healed already, I can post it now! Ohohohoho! I'm healed! I'm healed! Ohohohoho. Gomen. Don't look at me like that, minna. n_n; Anyway, R&R, please!! ^0^ Btw, for whoever 'grr' is, could you kindly tell me the mistakes? 'Cause I can't e-mail you and I don't find the mistake myself! n_n; Hope you read this! Thanks!  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Gaki = kid/brat.  
  
*Chotto matte = please wait a minute.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
La Jour De Fere  
  
"Congratulations, Shao Ran-kun!" Sakura praised.  
  
"Shao Ran's still good as always!" Mei Lin added happily.  
  
"Sakura, you must catch the next card! I don't want that brat to catch it again!" Kero complained.  
  
"Shut up, stuffed animal," Shao Ran suddenly said sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say, GAKI?!" Kero jumped to the air to level Shao Ran's eyes.  
  
"Stuffed animal." He said with a sarcastic look.  
  
"YOU.!"  
  
And again, they went into their favorite glaring contest.  
  
"Ano. Kero-chan, Shao Ran-kun." Sakura started.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.!" Kero growled over the fierce-looking Shao Ran.  
  
"N. Never mind." Sakura gave up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eriol, what are we going to do next? Give them more cards?" asked Nakuru.  
  
"Be mild to them, they just came and almost know nothing about England." Suppi added in his usual tone.  
  
"Know nothing about England?" Eriol repeated Suppi's sentence and smiled.  
  
"Well, as a good host, I surely must show them how wonderful this land is, right?" Eriol said mysteriously.  
  
"Eh?" Nakuru asked, surprised.  
  
"You mean."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Wee! It's great! I wish we have one in Hong Kong!" Mei Lin hoped when she saw a railcar(not sure if there's any. -_-;).  
  
"Why are we ended up like this?" Suppi, who was inside Nakuru's bag, asked in a whisper.  
  
"Don't blame me if our master is 'kinda weird." he whispered back.  
  
"Where are we heading to now?" Sakura asked Eriol.  
  
"Hm." Eriol said and looked at a small paper in his hand.  
  
"First, we'll go to."  
  
"Hoe~! This place is wonderful! They sell almost anything!" Sakura squealed in joy as she saw her surroundings.  
  
Blocks and blocks of market queued on her left and right, interesting goods filled each block.  
  
"This place is called Camden Market. Tourists from all over the world usually come here." Eriol explained.  
  
"Are there many places like this in England, Eriol-san?" Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Hm. Portobello Market, maybe? I don't really often go to this kind of places, though." he admitted with a smile.  
  
"I see." Tomoyo smiled, almost as mysterious as Eriol's...  
  
"Ah, right!" Tomoyo suddenly gasped and pulled out her. what else, camcorder...-_-;  
  
"Sakura in Camden Market!" she exclaimed as she filmed the sweat dropping Sakura.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
"Sakura! You bought many things in here!" said Mei Lin.  
  
"Ahahahaha! I just can't resist the great goods(Um." she paused when she spotted Mei Lin and her bags.  
  
"It seems that you can't resist it either." Sakura said silently with a sweat drop.  
  
"Ohohohoho! I bought gifts to all of my cousins!" she admitted innocently, not noticing that everybody started to sweat drop...  
  
"But I can see why, the goods here are marvelous!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Shao Ran, what did you buy?" Mei Lin asked her silent cousin.  
  
". Nothing." he answered shortly.  
  
"WHAT?! We seldom go to England! Don't you want to buy anything?!" Mei Lin asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't really want to buy anything." Shao Ran shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you enjoy yourself little, my cute descendant?" Eriol joined in.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Shao Ran suddenly shouted.  
  
"There, you're much funnier this way." Eriol said with an angelic smile.  
  
Shao Ran's face blushed with anger and shame.  
  
"Y. You!" he said angrily.  
  
"Ah, let's go to other places!" Eriol said, ignoring his raged descendant.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They went to another place by bus, Sakura watched the streets with delight.  
  
"That's Brixton, there were lots of riots years ago." Eriol explained.  
  
"Riots?! About what?!" Sakura asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, lots of things, I don't really know, since I'm somewhere else." he admitted.  
  
"Then how did you know there were riots going on?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"That's what newspaper are for," he said with a smile.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said in shame.  
  
They passed many places and streets, Sakura watched at them enthusiastically...  
  
'Well. I'm afraid your father won't like it if I bring you to some clubs and bars.' Sakura remembered Eriol said that about Leicester Square.  
  
Then Eriol also showed the train stations: Kings' Cross and Charing Cross. And there was also Victoria Street and Gatwick. Sakura really like it in England.  
  
Then, the bus stopped.  
  
"Come on, we've arrived." Eriol said as he hopped down the bus.  
  
Sakura faced many high-class looking houses in front of her.  
  
"Wow." Sakura stood in awe.  
  
"This, is Notting Hill." said Eriol.  
  
"This is where the rich in London live." he added.  
  
"The houses here are huge and beautiful! Like Tomoyo's house!" she exclaimed with beaming face.  
  
"Ohohohoho." Tomoyo laughed her hime-type laugh.  
  
"So. all the rich in London live in here?" Shao Ran unexpectedly asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know you're interested." Eriol grinned mischievously.  
  
Shao Ran blushed in shame.  
  
"No, there are also other real estates like: Blackheath, Marble Arch, Primrose Hill, Fulham, or Chelsea." he spelled out.  
  
"I see." Shao Ran responded shortly.  
  
"Houses and houses everywhere!" Mei Lin sighed.  
  
"I want to go shopping!" she wailed to herself.  
  
"Then why don't we go shopping?" said Eriol, who suddenly popped up beside her.  
  
"Eh?! I don't mean." Mei Lin said gawkily.  
  
"Never mind, it's just the time!" he said happily.  
  
"The. time?!" Mei Lin asked confusedly.  
  
Eriol smiled nicely.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oxford Street is really a great place to shop, ne, Mei Lin-chan?" Sakura asked happily.  
  
"." Mei Lin thought worriedly.  
  
"Me. Mei Lin-chan?" Sakura asked awkwardly.  
  
"Ah, gomen, I'm thinking." Mei Lin answered, not wanting to confuse Sakura more.  
  
"Are you okay? You looked nervous."  
  
"Of course I'm okay! I'm cheerful and happy as ever! Ohohohoho!!" she answered with a fake laugh.  
  
"Oh, okay then!" Sakura said, relieved.  
  
'What did Eriol mean?!' She thought hard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After visiting Tate Modern Art Gallery, The London Eye, Earls Court, and took a few photos with Admiral Nelson in Trafalgar Square, they finally visited the famous Thames River.  
  
"It's. filthy."  
  
"Shao Ran-kun!" Sakura whispered to Shao Ran, who said that without thinking twice.  
  
"Don't' worry, Sakura-san, I admitted that." Eriol said, as cheerful as ever.  
  
"But it's actually a nice place. If only it's not dirty." Eriol's words trailed off.  
  
Sakura felt a twinge of empathy in her chest.  
  
"Well, let's go home!" suggested Eriol as he walked away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as they stepped into the bus...  
  
"." Sakura didn't say a thing.  
  
"Chotto matte! I'll be back in 5 minutes!" Sakura suddenly said with a determined tone and ran away.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going?!" Shao Ran shouted.  
  
But Sakura had gone.  
  
Sakura arrived at Thames River, panting.  
  
"RELEASE!" Sakura changed her staff into a wand.  
  
"ERASE!" Sakura shouted.  
  
A jester-like woman(or man?!) carrying a white cloth appeared from the card. The Erase flew above the river, waving the cloth as the magical card went by.  
  
The river that was filthy became clean in a second.  
  
"Great!" she said to herself, satisfied.  
  
After that, she turned away and made her way back to the bus.  
  
The river water glistened in the sunset.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So, Eriol. What's actually your point?!" asked Nakuru, confused.  
  
"Why did you take them and us around the town? What is behind all this?" Suppi added.  
  
"Just as I expected." Eriol smiled.  
  
"Huh?" Nakuru's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"What do you mean?" Suppi asked.  
  
Eriol looked at the now-sweat dropping guardians, smiling.  
  
"Looking at clean water of Thames River on sunset is great, right?" he moved a bit, revealing an energy ball in his hand, which viewed the glistening water of Thames River. -_-;  
  
"Erio~l!" Nakuru shouted with a huge sweat drop while Suppi shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"He really never changes."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well! Isn't it great or what?! Well, at least for me, 'cause I just finished it and quickly posted this fic! ^0^(woo-hoo!) Today's a tiring day. I had a flag ceremony today! n_~ (wink!) It's so hot! But I managed to finish this fic! Yay! Great! So please show your appreciation by *ahem* reviews. -_- P.S. Next week: What happened to the plant Tomoyo bought?! It seems. growing to fast! Hint: It's almost the same as the original Clow Card Sakura caught in the early episodes before Shao Ran came! n_~ Keep reading and reviewing!  
  
#n_n# (JK-Chan) 


	10. The Forest

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces ...).  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Not many reviews from the last chapter! _ Do you really *hate* this fic or what?! 0(sob-sob!) I didn't update last week 'cause I'm tired, gat tons of tests, and had a writer's block.. You won't really read it anyway... -_-;  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Demo, watashi ... = but, I ...  
  
*Sou-ka = an informal way of 'really'.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Forest  
  
  
  
"Hoe, Tomoyo-chan! Where did you get that?!" Sakura squealed to Tomoyo, who was holding a vase with a beautiful flower in it ...  
  
"Ruby Moon-san gave it to me ..." she answered with a smile.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Tomoyo-san~!" Ruby Moon called as she rushed to Tomoyo, holding a vase with a flower in it.  
  
"Here! It's for you!" the cheerful guardian gave the flower to the puzzled Tomoyo.  
  
"Demo, watashi ..."  
  
"Keep a good care of it, okay?! Bye!" Ruby Moon cut her sentence and ran away.  
  
" ... " Tomoyo sweat dropped ...  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
"A ... Ahahahaha ..." Sakura forced a laugh while a huge sweat dropped ran down her head.  
  
"But I like it, I'll surely take a great care of it!" she said, looking at the flower with a tender looks.  
  
"But anyway, what flower is this?" Sakura asked when she noticed that the flower was different from the ones she had known.  
  
"I don't know either, maybe it's a special flower that only grows in England?" suggested Tomoyo.  
  
"Sou-ka?" Sakura said with a doubtful look.  
  
'I can feel a strange energy from that flower ...' thought Sakura worriedly.  
  
'But it can't be ...' she later thought.  
  
"Maybe you could ask Eriol-san!" suggested Sakura.  
  
"Un." Tomoyo answered with her innocent smile ...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eriol, I have given the flower!" Ruby Moon said as he entered Eriol's room.  
  
Eriol and Suppi were reading a book.  
  
"Oh?" Eriol looked at the guardian with a wicked smile ...  
  
"Now, WHAT exactly are you going to do with Tomoyo-san, Eriol?!" Ruby Moon asked half demanded.  
  
"Are you going to hurt that kid too?" Suppi asked too.  
  
Eriol smiled mysteriously kind at both puzzled guardians ...  
  
"I won't tell you." he said lightly.  
  
"ERIOOOOOOOL!!" Ruby Moon yelled loudly ...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Waii! It's so beautiful, Tomoyo-chan! I've never seen such beautiful flower before!" exclaimed Mei Lin.  
  
"Where did you buy it?!"  
  
Tomoyo told Mei Lin the entire story ...  
  
"Hm .. Maybe it's really a special species!" Mei Lin concluded.  
  
"Could it be poisonous?" Shao Ran wondered innocently .....(-_-;)  
  
"Shao Ran!" Mei Lin shouted at him.  
  
"No, it's okay, I also thought so at first ..." Tomoyo said with an angelic smile.  
  
"Oh, but it's sooooo beautiful! I'm sure nothing's wrong with it!" Mei Lin added.  
  
"Strange." Shao Ran said with a frown as his cousin was commenting cheerfully.  
  
"Huh?" a nearby Sakura responded.  
  
"What do you mean by 'strange', Shao Ran-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"I can feel an unnatural aura coming from the strange flower ..." he admitted.  
  
"You too?" she said in reflex.  
  
"Eh? So you sensed the odd aura too?" asked Shao Ran, surprised.  
  
"Un! It almost sensed like ..."  
  
"Clow Cards ..." Shao Ran finished the sentence for her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next morning ...  
  
"AAHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed loudly.  
  
"What happened, Tomoyo-chan?!" Sakura, followed by Kero, rushed into Tomoyo's room and found Tomoyo standing, her back to Sakura ...  
  
"Sakura-chan ..." Tomoyo said, her face was pale.  
  
"What happened?! Did a Clow Card attack you?!" Sakura asked in panic.  
  
"The pot broke." Tomoyo pointed innocently at the cracked pot in front of her.  
  
THUD!  
  
Sakura and Kero fell down comically.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
Both Shao Ran and Mei Lin shouted in unison.  
  
"Well, nothing really happened ... The pot just broke ..." admitted Tomoyo.  
  
" ... " The just arrived people sweat dropped ...  
  
"But this is strange ... How could a plant grow so fast for just a *day*?!" Kero asked half accused.  
  
"I do wonder ..." admitted Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly, a powerful energy burst from the flower, radiated strongly before the group ...  
  
BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTT!!  
  
"It's a Clow Card!" Sakura shouted, trying to beat the noise ...  
  
"Damn!" Shao Ran cursed and took his now-transformed staff.  
  
"LIGHTNING!!" Shao Ran summoned.  
  
Lightning struck the Clow Card, but it seemed to have no effect.  
  
SWAP!  
  
This time, the Clow Card attacked with some roots and leaves ...  
  
"Watch out!" Shao Ran shouted.  
  
Sakura and the others ducked.  
  
"SHIELD!" Sakura used her card to protect her and the others ...  
  
BWWWWWOOOOOSSSSSSSHHHHH!!  
  
The impact created a long, loud noise with some blinding lights.  
  
'Ah! The shield!' Sakura thought as The Shield cracked.  
  
"WHAT CARD IS THIS?!" Sakura shouted frantically in the loud situation.  
  
"The card uses roots and leaves! IT MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WOOD!" Shao Ran yelled back.  
  
'The Wood?' Sakura thought.  
  
'The card that's has relationship with The Wood ... Ah! I know!'  
  
"YOU MUST BE THE FOREST!!" Sakura shouted at the card.  
  
The card stopped roaring and formed a teen girl with a flower on her forehead. Her left arm was covered with thrones, and the other with roots. She wore a plain brown dress with Indian-like patterns. Her feet bare ... She looked at the group with a disgusted and angry look.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Sakura asked with concern.  
  
The Forest kept silence and showed her a flower ... The flower was almost died, it's so dry and weak ...  
  
"I ... I don't understand ..." Sakura said honestly.  
  
The Forest looked down at the weak flower and stared deeply to Sakura with hatred.  
  
"I think I know, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo suddenly said.  
  
"It was suffering because of humans making pollutions and throw garbage everywhere ..." she continued, looking concern.  
  
"Is that true?" Sakura's eyes were already filled with pure apprehension.  
  
The Forest nodded sadly.  
  
The sadness was exuded by it, letting the others to absorb her pain, her sufferings .  
  
"I ... I can't guarantee that we could help that ... But we will do our best to help you!" Sakura promised, tears filling her eyes.  
  
The Forest looked doubted, but eventually smiled and went near Sakura.  
  
"Thank you ..." it said telepathically with a relieved smile, trusting smile ...  
  
"Ah ..." Sakura smiled.  
  
"Return to your true self, FOREST!" Sakura saw The Forest absorbed into a card that flew to her.  
  
"It's over ..." said Mei Lin.  
  
"Poor card ..." said Tomoyo.  
  
'Forest ...' Sakura thought as she looked at the peace looking girl in the card.  
  
'We'll do our best ...'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Eriol sat alone in his favorite chair, smiling at particularly nothing ...  
  
'The Forest ...' he thought.  
  
'Seemed like it's getting closer ...' he altered his smile to a mischievous grin...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Well! Gomenasai, minna, 'cause it's really bad at the end ... I'm so busy lately, and there are barely reviews to enlightened my mind right now ... Again, please rate and review ... -_-; P.S. Next week: Sakura and the others trapped in a mysterious sticky thing?! Eeuh! Yucky! Hint: Spider, spider, go away! n_~  
  
#n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	11. The Web

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Great! I'll make sure this as a good one! I'll make more actions in this one! n_~ So please R&R! ^0^ Oh, and the next chapter will be on *next* Saturday. Gomen, but I'm busy. -_-;  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Sensei = teacher.  
  
*Siing~ = Japanese sound effect for awkward silence(usually written without the 'g'!).  
  
*Wakatta = I understand.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Web  
  
  
  
Sakura sat on her bed with a Clow Card in her hands. The Forest.  
  
'I still can't think of a way to help Forest.' she thought with a sigh.  
  
'Maybe I could suggest Terada-sensei about cleaning the town after I got back to Tomoeda!' Sakura thought with a smile.  
  
Sakura then put The Forest into a stack of Clow Cards Sakura had collected.  
  
"Yo! Sakura, you have captured *5* cards!" said Kero, stressing the number '5' with pride.  
  
"Un! That means that I'm halfway to the completion!" said Sakura, relieved and happy.  
  
"But unfortunately that *brat* got one of the cards!" Kero pouted in dissatisfaction.  
  
"Shao Ran caught it, it's his!" Sakura reminded.  
  
"But, still!" Kero insisted.  
  
"You're the true Card Captor, anyway! I just don't know what's in Clow's mind!" he said, more displeased than before.  
  
"Hm. Kero-chan, I'm really confused by Eriol-kun's thoughts. I don't understand his way of thinking! Sometimes he looks like he's going to harm us, but another time."  
  
"He *is* strange." Kero said, cutting Sakura's line.  
  
"Even I, as his guardian beast, don't know what he thinks and plans sometimes." he continued with a sigh.  
  
"He's just. unpredictable." Kero finished seriously.  
  
Sakura and Kero silenced for a second, Sakura eyed Kero as if waiting for him to speak some more.  
  
"But he surely gave me lots of sweet things to eat, back then!!" Kero beamed with delight, changing his expression.  
  
"Hoe~"  
  
THUD!  
  
Sakura fell down comically. -_-;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
There are knockings on Sakura's bedroom door.  
  
Sakura was sitting alone since Kero went out to find some 'goodies', which was very probably sweets and cakes. -_-;  
  
"Coming!" Sakura got up and went to open the door to the unexpected guest.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" said Sakura in surprise.  
  
"Do you mind if I come in, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked politely.  
  
"Of course not! Please come in!" said Sakura at once.  
  
"Thank you." Eriol stepped in, carrying his mysterious aura behind.  
  
"Ano. is there something wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly.  
  
Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No, I just want to tell you something." he said secretively.  
  
"Wh. What?" Sakura asked gawkily.  
  
"For whatever you face from now on. be confident, I know you'll be able to catch all of them." he said encouragingly.  
  
"Oh, um. thank you." Sakura said shyly, a shade of red appeared on her face.  
  
"And since you've captured half of them. I should say that this is quite an achievement." he continued.  
  
"Mou, I don't really think I deserve that compliment, Eriol-kun." she said, face getting redder.  
  
"No, really, I'm quite impressed with both you and my cute little descendant." Eriol said.  
  
"But remember, the end could mean the beginning." he said, wisely and mysteriously.  
  
"The. beginning?" Sakura repeated anxiously.  
  
Eriol smiled mischievously.  
  
"Well, I guess I should return to the library where Spinel waits." he decided and walked toward the door.  
  
"Wait, Eriol-kun! What. What do you mean by the end could mean the beginning?!" Sakura asked tensely.  
  
Eriol smiled, nicer this time.  
  
"You'll figure it out when the time comes." he said and closed the door behind him.  
  
'When the time comes.?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Not long after that.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
There was an even more frantic knockings on Sakura's door.  
  
"C. Coming!" Sakura rushed to the door.  
  
"Eriol-kun?!" Sakura guessed as she opened the door.  
  
"Looking for Eriol? Sorry to disappoint you." Ruby Moon said when she faced the embarrass Sakura.  
  
"Ru. Ruby Moon-san! Sorry! I didn't mean to." Sakura babbled awkwardly.  
  
"It's okay! Ohohohoho!" Ruby Moon laughed over-cheerfully.  
  
"So. Do you have something to tell me?" Sakura asked, trying as polite as she could.  
  
"Actually, it's more like a *request*." he said mysteriously.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked unknowingly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ruby Moon asked us." Shao Ran began in disbelief.  
  
".to clean the basement?!" Tomoyo finished.  
  
"I. I know it sounds weird, but." Sakura tried to explain.  
  
"This is not *weird*, this is *ridiculous*!" yelled Mei Lin.  
  
"Well. I guess since we stay here." Sakura's sentence trailed off.  
  
"But to clean the basement?! I thought I wouldn't go to a basement for a long time since that time!(Refers to Chapter 6!)" Mei Lin yelled again in disgust.  
  
"Mei Lin!" Shao Ran said loud, both sternly and impatiently.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Mei Lin-chan, as long as we wear maskers and gloves." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Look! I made gloves and maskers for everyone!" Tomoyo showed them rather too high-class gloves and maskers.  
  
SIIIIIIIIING~  
  
The others sweat dropped in the awkward silence. -_-;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's really like what I remember." grumbled Mei Lin as they enter the dusty basement.  
  
"It's also dusty and full of cobwebs!" she complained more.  
  
"Mei Lin. That's why this is a basement." Shao Ran sighed.  
  
"Oops, sorry! I forgot to take few things! I'll be right back!" said Ruby Moon suddenly.  
  
Then he left, leaving the stunned group in the dusty basement. Flashlights are the only source of light.  
  
"Hoe~" Sakura shrieked in fear.  
  
"Argh! Why must we do this?!" grumbled Mei Lin.  
  
"Come on, Mei Lin-chan! Cleaning this basement could lead you to unexpected experience and findings!" cheered Tomoyo.  
  
Suddenly, a white glow engulfed the entire basement and created giant cobwebs all over it.  
  
"It's unexpected, all right," said Mei Lin when she saw sticky cobwebs surrounding the walls.  
  
"It's a Clow Card!" exclaimed Shao Ran.  
  
"But how come we didn't sense it?!" shouted Sakura.  
  
As she shouted, the cobwebs suddenly moved. encircling them.  
  
"Kyaa~!!" Mei Lin screamed.  
  
"Move to the center!" Shao Ran ordered as he prepared to transform his staff.  
  
"I'll cut through it with The Sword!" said Sakura to Shao Ran.  
  
With that, Sakura transform and swung her wand to The Sword. The wand was circled by mysterious mist and transformed into a unique-looking, thin sword.  
  
"SWORD!" she shouted.  
  
The cobwebs was slashed into pieces, but suddenly merged into one piece again.  
  
"Hoe~ It didn't work!" Sakura said.  
  
The cobwebs were getting nearer, cornering the group in an uncomfortable tiny space. Sakura and Shao Ran tried to destroy the cobwebs in absolute vain.  
  
"What must we do?!" Tomoyo asked nervously.  
  
"I don't won't to die in a basemeeeeent!!" shouted Mei Lin in despair.  
  
"Sakura!" Shao Ran called as he blasted some cobwebs that eventually merged back.  
  
"I have a plan!" he shouted.  
  
"I'll use my thunder to destroy it! When it's about to merge again, use The Freeze! Meanwhile, use The Shield for your protection!" he explained.  
  
"But you could risk yourself!" Sakura said, disagree.  
  
"We have to do it! Trust me, I'll be okay." he gave Sakura a comforting smile.  
  
"." Sakura silenced for a second.  
  
"Wakatta!" she finally said.  
  
"SHIELD!!" she commanded.  
  
A swirling light wrapped Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mei Lin.  
  
"THUNDER!" Shao Ran shouted right after The Shield completely protected the others.  
  
Shao Ran's thunder hit the cobwebs and turned them into charred pieces.  
  
"Sakura, NOW!" Shao Ran shouted as the pieces started to revive.  
  
"FREEZE!!" Sakura attacked.  
  
A glistening ice goldfish appeared and freeze the reviving cobwebs with its cold air. The cobwebs bits laid still, frozen.  
  
"Return to your true self, CLOW CARD!" Sakura shouted while raising her wand.  
  
The frozen cobwebs whirled and turned into a glowing card.  
  
The card floated between Sakura and Shao Ran and eventually chose Shao Ran as its owner.  
  
"Eh?" Shao ran blinked in surprise.  
  
"Yay! Shao Ran's second Clow Card!" cheered Mei Lin.  
  
"Wow! Marvelous!" praised Sakura.  
  
"Well." Shao Ran didn't know what to say. n_n(cute!)  
  
"Doesn't it a really cute picture of Shao Ran-kun's and Sakura-chan's victory?" said Tomoyo suddenly.  
  
"To. Tomoyo-chan. You still have that camcorder taping during the whole incident?!" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Eriol! What have they done to deserve catching a Clow Card in that dusty basement?!" demanded Ruby Moon.  
  
"I also thought it is a cruel way to treat the Clow Mistress, your descendant, and their friends." Suppi joined in.  
  
Eriol turned to them with mischievous looks.  
  
Both Suppi and Ruby Moon stiffened in alert and fear.  
  
"At least they could use to cleaning dusty basements!" Eriol suddenly changed his expression.  
  
THUD!  
  
The guardians fell down comically and stared at their weird, smiling innocently master.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Don't complain my lateness. I have good reasons for it. Well, since nobody reviewed and appreciated this fic much except for my one loyal reader, which probably won't like it if I wrote down her name. -_-; But anyway, I still hope that all of you, readers, to review this fic. This is my first serious fic, and I really like it! I put quite much effort in it and love it much! ,_, Gomen, it's just me being too emotional. So, R&R, please. P.S. Next Week: Another happy, non-magical, side story. It's about Sakura who misses being home. how will Shao Ran comfort her? When will she get home? And what does her mysterious dream mean?! 3 words, just-read-it! n_~  
  
#n_n# (JK-Chan) 


	12. I Left My Heart In Tomoeda

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Sorry to make you all wait!!!!! ;_; I've been very busy lately, and NOBODY reviewed! WAAAAAAHH! ,0, Well! At least I'll keep on schedule from now on, so please. at least *review*. -_-;  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
  
  
*Kaijuu = monster.  
  
*Arigatou gozaimasu = the polite term for 'thanks'.  
  
*Gomen ne = a little bit more sincere term for 'sorry'.  
  
*Mou = something like 'oh' or 'no'.  
  
*Kono wa nani = what's this.  
  
*Dare da = who is that.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I Left My Heart In Tomoeda  
  
  
  
"Ohayo, Otousan!" Sakura greeted as she went down the stairs.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka Kinomoto greeted back politely.  
  
'Otousan?'  
  
"Morning, kaijuu." Said Touya Kinomoto, rough as usual.  
  
STOMP!!  
  
"Ugh!" Touya winced by Sakura's ultimate stomp. -_-;  
  
'Niichan?'  
  
"Good bye, and be careful!" Sakura said to her leaving father.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," he answered back in fatherly tone.  
  
'I.'  
  
"I'm leaving too." said Touya and went to the front door.  
  
"AAH! Chotto matte!" Sakura pleaded and rushed to get her school things.  
  
'Miss you all.'  
  
Sakura was running on her roller blade, Touya on her side... And suddenly, a figure appear.  
  
"Yuki!" called Touya.  
  
The gray, short hair boy turned around at them and waved. A cheerful smile on his face.  
  
"Touya! Sakura!" he called back.  
  
'Yukito-san.'  
  
  
  
'I. really.'  
  
"SAAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" a booming voice woke Sakura up shockingly... -_-;  
  
"HOE~!!" Sakura cried in panic.  
  
"Kero-chan! You shocked me!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"That's. because.*huff* you still. *huff* haven't gotten up. even when I. *huff* yelled at you. many times." Kero, panting hard, tried to explain as clear as he could.  
  
"Err. gomen ne, Kero-chan." Sakura pitied Kero.  
  
"What were you dreaming, anyway?! You were mumbling in your sleep!" said the isn't-panting-anymore Kero.  
  
"I'm. dreaming about Otousan and 'Niichan." admitted Sakura sadly.  
  
"You miss home?" asked Kero with concern.  
  
"Hai." Sakura admitted sadly.  
  
"Cheer up! When you've collected all cards, you'll be able to go home!" cheered Kero.  
  
"Right." Sakura smiled a little.  
  
"And I know that you can do it, Sakura," supported Kero again.  
  
Sakura smiled widely now.  
  
"Arigatou, Kero-chan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What's wrong with Kinomoto?" Mei Lin asked to Shao Ran.  
  
"Eh?" Shao Ran looked at Mei Lin questioningly.  
  
"Don't you notice that she has gone a little bit quiet these days?" she continued.  
  
"Maybe she's having a problem." Mei Lin wondered.  
  
'Ha. Having a problem?' Shao Ran thought deeply.  
  
"I know!" Mei Lin clapped her hands.  
  
"Why don't *you* asked her what's wrong?!" Mei Lin suggested Shao Ran.  
  
"Mm. ME?! WHY ME?" the face-turning-red Shao Ran complained.  
  
"First, because I know *you* care about her," she listed.  
  
"and second, because *I* care of you!" she finished.  
  
"And Kinomoto too." she added.  
  
"Bu. But."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to hear that! Go and ask her!" Mei Lin cut abruptly and pushed Shao Ran.  
  
Shao Ran went towards the sitting Sakura groggily, he looked back at Mei Lin as he did. Mei Lin mouthed a 'Go Shao Ran!' words and raised her clenched fist as if cheering him in race.  
  
Shao Ran continued walking and barely able to keep his heart from beating so loudly. He carefully sat next to Sakura and pretended to clear his throat.  
  
"Ah, Shao Ran-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh! Err. Well, I just thought that maybe. Um. You look like having a problem, or." he said hesitantly.  
  
After mumbling something unclear and fast, Shao Ran finally decided to stop, causing an awkward silence between them.  
  
"Gomen." he apologized and stood up, preparing to leave.  
  
"Wait! Shao Ran-kun!" Sakura said half shouted.  
  
"It's okay." she said with an understanding smile.  
  
Shao Ran blushed, but sat down.  
  
"I just. miss home." Sakura said with a sad smile.  
  
"I. I know it sounds silly, but. it just doesn't feel right without 'Niichan or Otousan." Sakura hesitated.  
  
"Oh." Shao Ran replied shortly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Ne, I envy you who never feel lonely, even in foreign countries!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Me?" Shao Ran blinked in surprise.  
  
"Hai! You told me before that you weren't feeling lonely in Tomoeda!" Sakura said again(refers to Card Captor Sakura manga for more information for those who doesn't know! n_~).  
  
"Oh. That's." Shao Ran tried to explain.  
  
"Actually, Sakura, I was lying." Shao Ran said seriously while staring at Sakura's wide, emerald eyes.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked in surprise.  
  
"I. I *was* lonely, I just don't want to admit it." he explained rather solemnly.  
  
"I was trained to not showing any weaknesses in front of other people, especially my rival." he admitted.  
  
"But, of course, I felt lonely that time. I ate alone, I slept alone, I lived alone. All I had was just my memories about my family in Hong Kong." he went on.  
  
There was a silence, Sakura looked at Shao Ran, both in concern and disbelief.  
  
"BUT!" Shao Ran suddenly shouted, causing Sakura to jump in surprise. n_n;  
  
"That doesn't mean that we have to be sad all the time, right?! RIGHT?!" he said half insisted.  
  
"Ho. Hoe~ Shao Ran-kun, you're so energetic! Ahahahaha." Sakura forced a smile, a sweat drop beside her face.  
  
Shao Ran blushed at the statement.  
  
"G. GOMEN!" he said with a face as red as beet.  
  
"Mou, it's okay, Shao Ran-kun, it's okay." she assured.  
  
"And thank you." Sakura said with a shade of red on her face.  
  
". for making me feel better."  
  
Shao Ran had a VERY interesting blush, steams rose from his head, and his eyes widened in disbelief and shame. #n_n#  
  
"Um. Shao Ran-kun? Are you okay? You look like having a high fever." Sakura commented with a little sweat drop on her face.  
  
Shao Ran tried shook his head to erase the red shades in vain.  
  
"I. I'M OKAY!" he said in a little bit *too* big volume.  
  
"And. I. I have to go know. b. BYE!" Shao Ran said awkwardly and ran in an ultra-flash speed. -_-;  
  
Sakura sweat dropped from behind, but can't help smiling or him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Aw. there are *so* cute!" Mei Lin commented as she and Tomoyo watched the entire 'show'.  
  
"Hai, Sakura-chan and Shao Ran-kun looks so cute!' Tomoyo agreed while taping the whole incident happily.  
  
"Ah. you still have that camcorder." Mei Lin sweat dropped.  
  
"It's just something I can't miss!" Tomoyo simply replied with a smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Huh. I'm so tired.' Sakura thought as she entered her room at night.  
  
'Shao Ran was so cute,' she continued thinking while picturing the blushed Shao Ran.'  
  
"Ah." Sakura sighed as she dropped herself onto the bed.  
  
"So tired."  
  
Sakura fell asleep at once.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sakura was floating in a dark place, she can barely see a thing.  
  
'Hoe? Where am I? '  
  
Sakura spotted a faint glow quite far from where she was floating.  
  
'Kono wa. nani?!'  
  
Sakura eventually realized that the glow were the glow of the 10 Clow Cards Eriol mentioned when Sakura and the others were just arrived in England.  
  
And in the middle of the light, Sakura saw a child figure wearing a hood.  
  
'Dare da?'  
  
The child was smiling rather mischievously and showed 3 cards which had blurred pictures to her.  
  
'Clow. Cards?' Sakura thought.  
  
The smiling child took one of the cards and gave it to her.  
  
"For. me?" Sakura asked in surprise but took the mentioned card.  
  
The Clow Card suddenly bleed and flooded Sakura's hand!  
  
"KYAAA!!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phew! That's better than I thought! n_n; Sorry to not keeping my promiseeeeeee!! ,_, I was just having a bad, exhausting, and sad time. -_- ; My pet died, I have many extracurriculars. and me and my friends didn't win the Choir competition. SO! I can only finished this fic(including the other 2 fics.) today and directly posted them! n_n; Please R&R, minna! Please. At least showed any appreciation. -_-; Next week: a card changes in a fashion show?! It can't be dangerous. if it won't try to burry you alive.. Hint: this card will be Tomoyo's favorite card! #n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	13. The Dress

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Gomen! It's late! ,_, I got tons of test! And I don't really get good marks! Hoee!! ,0,  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Ah, sou = ah, really.  
  
*Chibi = small SD form.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Dress  
  
  
  
"KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
"SAKURA! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kero asked in great concern.  
  
Sakura woke up in shock, sweats wetted her pink pajamas.  
  
"Ke. Kero-chan." she called.  
  
"Were you having a nightmare?" Kero asked in a calmer tone.  
  
"Hai." she answered slowly, still hadn't recovered from the shock.  
  
"Do you remember it?" asked Kero seriously.  
  
"I. I think so, it's a little bit blurry." Sakura said, unsure.  
  
"Just tell everything you remember! Maybe it's a premonitory dream!" pushed Kero.  
  
"Hmm." Sakura thought hard.  
  
"I. I was in a dark place." she started.  
  
"And. And there was somebody, circled by the 10 Clow Cards!"  
  
"NANDA?!" Kero particularly shouted.  
  
"Un!" Sakura assured.  
  
"Hm. it seems to be a serious problem." the little guardian said seriously in a thinker pose.  
  
"Wha. What could it be?" asked Sakura in hesitant.  
  
"It *must* be a premonitory dream, and it somehow trying to point something out." explained Kero.  
  
"Really.?" Sakura looked worried.  
  
Both of them fell silent. But suddenly.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Come in!" Sakura replied.  
  
It was Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," she, like usual, greeted politely.  
  
"Ohayo, Kero-chan,"  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted back.  
  
"Yo! Ohayo!" Kero merrily replied.  
  
"To. Tomoyo-chan. *What* do you have there.?" Sakura asked, stressing the word 'what' a bit. n_n;  
  
"Oh?" Tomoyo said innocently, a familiar HUGE basket sat on her lap.  
  
"This is the basket to put things for Sakura-chan's battle costumes!" Tomoyo declared proudly.  
  
"Hoe." Sakura fell down comically while Kero sweat dropped. n_n;  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yo, Tomoyo-chan! Can I help?!" asked Kero eagerly.  
  
Sakura and the others are in a special room for sewing things(Wonder how Eriol knew this. Then again. n_n;)  
  
"Sure, Kero-chan, cold you take that red ribbon there, please?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Ugh! Ugh!" Kero struggled to lift the heavy HUGE ribbon. (Wha.?! 0_o;)  
  
Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Thanks!" Tomoyo said to Kero as if nothing happened.  
  
"You're really good at sewing, ne, Tomoyo-chan?!" praised Mai Lin.  
  
"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu." she smiled politely.  
  
"But Daidouji, don't you think it's a little bit. *gaudy* ?" Shao Ran asked with a sweat drop on his head.  
  
Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hm. I think it's more normal than yours in the Sleeping Beauty play," she said calmly.  
  
". I. guess so." Shao Ran sweat dropped more.  
  
"But Tomoyo-chan, what's this battle costume for?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, that's."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"A FASHION SHOW?!" Sakura and friend(excluding Tomoyo) shouted in surprise.  
  
"Yes. There's a famous fashion show today, which I know Tomoyo would like." said Eriol calmly.  
  
"HAI! And Suppi and I would like to see it too!" Nakuru said, cheerfully as always.  
  
"Who do you called *Suppi*?!" Suppi shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, shall we go now?" Eriol asked, ignoring the quarrelling guardians.  
  
"U. Un." Sakura said with a HUGE sweat drop.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"WOW! Look at all of those models!" Mei Lin shouted *really* loud, causing the other people to wince and stared coldly at Mei Lin and the others.  
  
"Mei Lin! You're voice is too loud!" Shao Ran whispered.  
  
"It's not! WOW! Look at THAT!" Mei Lin shouted, ignoring both Shao Ran and the death-glaring people.  
  
"But Tomoyo could make clothes better than them!" Sakura praised.  
  
"Ohohohoho." Tomoyo hime-laughed again. n_n;  
  
"It's definitely . eccentric." Shao Ran commented with a low voice.  
  
Suddenly, a pink, satin cloth dropped onto Tomoyo.  
  
"A. ribbon?" Sakura said with a sweat drop.  
  
"It's-" Shao Ran cut his line.  
  
"This feeling. Clow Card?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
The pink ribbon glowed and turned into a girl with silver hair, a pink bow on her head.  
  
"KYAAAAA!!" Mei Lin, Tomoyo, and the other people scream in panic.  
  
"Kero-chan! It's."  
  
"I don't know! But you must definitely seal it!" said Kero.  
  
"Right!" Sakura lifted her wand with a determined face.  
  
The girl beamed again, and it charges Sakura with. clothes?!  
  
Sakura fell down comically, while Shao Ran sweat dropped.  
  
"I think. It's The Dress." guessed Shao Ran with massive sweat drops, hair sprouting from his chibi head.  
  
"Ah, sou." Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura spotted Eriol, who sat calmly on his seat.  
  
"Eriol-kun! What can it do?!" asked Sakura frantically when the clothes almost buried her...  
  
"Well, usually it can produces clothes in a blink of an eye." he answered innocently.  
  
The others face-faulted and sweat dropped.  
  
"That's it.?!" Shao Ran asked, frustrated in the bundle of clothes.  
  
"Hm." Eriol made a thinker's pose.  
  
"It maybe can give you advices on clothes."  
  
They sweat dropped even more.  
  
"Re. Return to your true self, Clow Card." Sakura said with a sweat drop and hit the clothes with her wand.  
  
The card shone and revealed a girl with pink ribbon with the word 'THE DRESS' below it.  
  
Of course, the clothes disappeared and revealed the almost-out-of-breath Mei Lin and Tomoyo.  
  
'Hm. What am I going to do with this.' Sakura thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next morning.  
  
"Hm, what do you think?" Tomoyo asked a girl with a pink bow.  
  
"Hm. perfect!" she said happily.  
  
"You're great!" she praised Tomoyo.  
  
"Ohohohoho." she chuckled.  
  
"To. Tomoyo-chan~!" Sakura, act almost as a mannequin/model, cried.  
  
'I think I shouldn't have lent The Dress to Tomoyo.' she thought silently, tear lines on her face.  
  
************************************************************************ YAY! It finishes! It finishes! Yay! Yay! Yay! ^0^ Finally I'm active again! Ohohohoho! #^0^# Thanks for the reviewers! But sorry if I'm late! I got tons of test, and lazy of course. n_n; P.S. Next week: We'll almost on the end of the story! *SOB!* *SOB!* ,_, So I will make a side story before the climax! n_~ It's about Mei Lin's thought of Shao Ran, Sakura, and herself! I think it's 'gonna be quite sad. Please R&R! Bye! #n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	14. When I Look At You

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP(and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Again, gomen. -_-; At least I only have a day delay! n_n;(Well, a week and a day, that is. -_-;) Oh, by the way, this fic is divided into 3rd person's and Mei Lin's POV. #n_n#  
  
  
  
Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:  
  
*Bu = no(in Chinese).  
  
*Iyaa(or 'iyee') = no(in Japanese).  
  
*Shen me she a = what's wrong (the 'a' is only some kind of accent).  
  
*Na she wo shuo de = that's my line.  
  
*Mei shen me = nothing's wrong.  
  
*Bu yau shuo huang = don't lie.  
  
*I ding you shen me = there must be something.  
  
*Wo shuo le = I told you already.  
  
*Mei shen me she = there's nothing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When I Look At You.  
  
  
  
"Mei Lin-chan, MEI LIN-CHAN!" I jerked back from my thoughts by Kinomoto's shout.  
  
We were eating Fish and Chips Ruby Moon made, it's said to be a common food in England.  
  
"Ah, gomen ne, Kinomoto-chan!" I said, apologized.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, Mei Lin-chan?" Daidouji asked.  
  
"Bu- I mean, iyaa!" I answered back, forgetting to use Japanese.  
  
"Really? You looked worried just now." Kinomoto asked again, her face showed concern.  
  
"I'm fine, really! See?! I'm so happy!" I tried to fake a smile.  
  
"Oh, Yokatta." Kinomoto said, although her face still showed some uncertainty.  
  
"."  
  
I noticed that Shao Ran looked at me warily, but I ignored him...  
  
"Well? Let's eat!" I said happily.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mei Lin." Shao Ran called me.  
  
"Shen me she a, Shao Ran?" I asked in Chinese.  
  
"Na she wo shuo de. Sen me she, Mei Lin?" he asked back in Chinese too.  
  
"Mei shen me." I lied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bu yau shuo huang! I ding you shen me!" Shao Ran shouted.  
  
"Wo shuo le! Mei shen me she!" I yelled back at him.  
  
"." Shao Ran silenced and then turned and left.  
  
"Sh. Shao Ran." I tried to call him with low voice.  
  
Shao Ran.I said in my thought sadly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mei Lin-chan! There's indeed something on your mind, right?!" Kinomoto asked me again.  
  
"No! I told you already that I don't have anything on my mind, right?!" I tried to convince her.  
  
"But your face seemed so worried and confused!" she insisted.  
  
"Really?! You must have seen wrong! I-"  
  
"Mei Lin-chan." Kinomoto cut my line and held my hands.  
  
"You don't want to tell me, right?" she said with sad eyes.  
  
"No! That's not what I mean! I. I can't tell you. I just can't tell it to anybody!"  
  
With that I ran to my room, ignoring Kinomoto's shouts and calls.  
  
I banged my door shut and dropped myself onto the bed, my eyes filled with tears.  
  
How can I tell it?! I thought.  
  
How can I tell Kinomoto that I still love Shao Ran?!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Shao Ran~!  
  
  
  
Eh? Where am I.?  
  
I saw a small girl with pink Chinese cloth ran calling Shao Ran.  
  
"Shao Ran!" she called again, she looks happy.  
  
"Mei Lin?" a boy in light brown Chinese cloth replied.  
  
Eh?! That boy is Shao Ran?! I thought, surprised.  
  
So. that girl is. me?  
  
"Shao Ran, you promised to marry me, right?!" the 5-year-old me asked, half- demanding.  
  
"Err." Shao Ran looked hesitated.  
  
"Shao Ran. You don't like me, right?! Waaaaaahh!" I cried rather annoyingly.  
  
"Eh?! Don't cry, Mei Lin! I. Okay! I promise to marry you!" Shao Ran said, gave up.  
  
"Really?! Waii! I'm so happy!!"  
  
"Argh! Mei Lin! Let me go! I can't breeeeeeeeathe.!" he said, trying hard to released himself from my strong grip.  
  
I chuckled a little, but then I stopped.  
  
He. actually never likes me. he just said that to make me happy.  
  
  
  
Shao Ran.  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. A tear of regret, a tear of sadness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Shao Ran-kun, don't you notice something wrong with Mei Lin-chan?" Sakura asked innocently.  
  
"."  
  
"Shao Ran-kun?"  
  
"Eh?! Ah, sorry! I was thinking." Shao ran apologized.  
  
"I'm asking whether you notice something wrong with Mei Lin-chan." Sakura repeated her question.  
  
"Mei Lin? Oh. Yeah, I guess." he answered gawkily.  
  
"She. has helped us a lot, don't you think?" Sakura asked with a sad expression playing on her face.  
  
"So. If there's something bothering her, I- I can't just let it be!" Sakura said emotionally.  
  
"Aa." Shao Ran replied silently.  
  
"Mei Lin. I'll go talk with her later, don't worry." he continued.  
  
Sakura's expression became brighter.  
  
"That's nice of you, Shao Ran-kun." she praised.  
  
Shao Ran's face reddened.  
  
"That's. That's nothing!" he shouted and ran away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"." I was watching the picture of Shao Ran and me when we were kids. Shao Ran looked annoyed by my struggle from behind. It was rather funny, actually, but somehow it doesn't seem so anymore.  
  
If only I noticed before that he doesn't like me.  
  
"Mei Lin-san. What are you doing here?" a soft voice asked me.  
  
"Eh? Eriol-san?!" I said, realizing that the voice was Eriol.  
  
He smiled warmly at me.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Sakura and the other?" he asked, still smiling.  
  
"Well. I- I'm just going to meet them!" I, again, lied.  
  
"Oh, okay, then. I-"  
  
BOOOOOOOOMM!!  
  
"WHAT?!" I shouted as the sound rang on my ear.  
  
A huge shape of energy formed in front of me.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I screamed as the energy ball hit the ground below me.  
  
Shao Ran~! I'm scared! I thought with eyes shut.  
  
"LIGHTNING!"  
  
Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, the ball energy was destroyed to pieces..  
  
Sh. Shao Ran.?  
  
Shao Ran rushed to my side.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked with his charming smile.  
  
Then I realized something, it's okay if he doesn't love me the way he does to Sakura! I'm already happy when I'm near him! Oh! How stupid I am! I. felt relieved and happy! Tears of happiness flooded in my eyes!  
  
"Eh? Me. Mei Lin? Are you hurt?!" he asked worriedly and gawkily, just like usual...  
  
I wiped my tears and hugged him with my famous bear hug.  
  
"Mei shen me!" I said with a wide smile, ignoring the painful Shao Ran.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hm." the smiling Eriol watched from behind.  
  
"I thought you only help your descendant with The Card Mistress." the suddenly-popped-up Ruby Moon asked.  
  
"Right. I never know you will help their relationship either." the formally- ever Suppi joined.  
  
"Well. I hate to see her weeping, though." Eriol said calmly.  
  
He then paused.  
  
"But. I'm afraid the biggest challenge are approaching." he said seriously as he eyed the struggling-for-air boy and the exhilarated girl.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It's FINISH!! I can't believe it! It's finish!! Woo-hoo! Yay! Yay! Yay. ^0^; Anyway. please R&R! n_n; Next Week: The first card of the Trimighty Clow Cards! Aah! Be careful, minna! _ Hint: Something to do with prayer, birthday, and dream. n_~ Keep reading!  
  
#n_n#(JK-Chan) 


	15. The Remedy

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces...).

**Author's Note: **

Whoa! It's been… what, almost a YEAR since I updated his fic! o_0; Gomenasaiiiiiiii!! ,_, I *really* don't have time! I got final tests, projects, and (obviously) holiday! Eh? o_0; Forget the last! Ahahahaha! ^0^;

Thanks for **Milkyway Lynx** who reviewed my last chapter n_n Anyway, on with the story! n_n; I hope I can organize myself better next time! Please R&R! Thanks! n_~*

P.S. Gomen, I put the wrong hint! n_n; It's supposed to be hospital, therapy, and doctor… Gomen for the mistake… -_-; 

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary: **

*Betsuni = nothing.

*Kami-sama = 'kami' means 'God', so it's literally translated as 'God'/'Oh, God'.

*Minna = everybody (I suppose you all know already… -_-;).

*Ja = (usually pronounced as 'jya') see you.

*Nihon-jin, ka? = a Japanese?

*Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura! Yoroshiku! = good afternoon, I'm Kinomoto Sakura! Please to meet you!

Chapter 14 

**The Remedy**

_Onegai! Please let her live!_

************************************************************************

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou, Sakura-san, you seem very happy today…" replied Eriol with, again, his usual smile.

"Hai! I feel so fresh today! And I dreamed about… Eh?" Sakura suddenly stopped.

"About what, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked.

"Ah! Betsuni! Really, it's nothing! Ahahahaha!" replied Sakura in panic with a large sweat drop on her forehead.

_Hoe~! I can't tell Eriol-kun about me dreaming Shao Ran!_ thought Sakura with a blush.

"Sakura, are you sick? Your cheeks are red…" asked Eriol with concern (well, obviously he knows already… n_n;).

"Ah! N… No! A… Anyway! I… I… I go to my room first! Bye!"

With that, Sakura ran away with the typical anime clouds of smokes… -_-;

"But you just came down." replied Eriol calmly to the disappearing Sakura.

"Well, anyway…" he smiled mischievously and folded his arms.

"I wonder…" his eyes glinted evil glints.

"Wonder what, Eriol?" asked Suppi who came out from behind the sofa.

"… Something…"

"Of course we know you're wondering SOMETHING! But what, Eriol, WHAT?!" demanded the suddenly-popped-up Ruby Moon in Nakuru shape.

Eriol (like always… -_-;) looked at the guardian with his innocent smile.

"It's a secret."

************************************************************************

In a hospital…

An old man with glasses came running the hospital hall. He was sweating hard, and his expression showed worry and anxiety. He ran till the end of the hall and rushed in to a particular room.

"Doctor!" he called out.

The quite surprised doctor looked at him with a confused looks on his face, a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"Mr. Hasegawa, what can I do for you?" the doctor asked to the Japanese.

"Please, Ben-san! Nuriko! Is she going to be all right?!" he asked frantically.

The doctor paused.

"Huh…" Dr. Ben sighed and put his half-filled cup onto the table.

"Mr. Hasegawa, I thought I have told you before…" he began impatiently.

"To save your daughter's live, you need a miracle!" he finished hopelessly.

Hasegawa-san looked shocked and sad, tears formed in his eyes…

"I—I will do ANYTHING! EVERYHING, to keep Nuriko alive…!" he shouted desperately, his tears flowed uncontrollably.

Dr. Ben wore a sympathetic expression on his face and slowly moved to the pathetic father.

"Calm down, Sir," he patted Hasegawa-san's shoulder.

"Have faith, maybe there will be a miracle…" he cheered the poor man up.

"Nuriko… Nuriko…" he called out with trembling soft voice, both hands covering his face…

"Now, Sir, you should take a rest…" Dr. Ben said as he led the trembling man to the front door…

"Nuriko…" Hasegawa-san whispered shakily.

"Kami-sama… please… let her live…"  

And in a small, dark place, a card glowed dimly…

************************************************************************

"Atchoo!" 

"Tomoyo-chan, are you sick?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Well…"

Sakura put her palm onto Tomoyo's forehead.

"Hoe~! You got a fever!" exclaimed Sakura in panic.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I'm okay…" Tomoyo assured though her face looked really pale.

"But—"

"Don't push yourself, Daidouji-san, you should go to the hospital!" 

"E… Eriol-kun!" shouted the surprised Sakura.

"Eriol-kun, thank you, but it's okay…" Tomoyo said politely.

"Iie, I can take you there, it's not a problem for me…" said Eriol lightly.

"Well…"

"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun's right! Don't push yourself! Let's just go to the hospital!" pleaded Sakura.

Tomoyo blinked at Sakura and looked at Eriol.

"Well?" Eriol asked, smiling innocently.

"Um… okay…" agreed Tomoyo…

************************************************************************

"Hoe~! It's so crowded here!" uttered Sakura in amazement as she looked around the hospital.

Sakura and the others were in the hospital. After taking Tomoyo to the receptionist to list her in the patients' list, they sat on the seats provided. 

"Ah, Sakura, since it's so crowded in here, I think we should go out to give others the seats…" Eriol suddenly suggested.

"Can you accompany Tomoyo alone, Sakura?" asked Eriol.

"Un! Don't worry, minna! Just wait outside!" answered Sakura confidently as she looked at Shao Ran's and Mei Lin's worried looks.

"Well… ja…" said Shao Ran with a rather red face... n_n;

"Ja!" replied Sakura shortly.

After that, the others went out…

"Sakura-chan, sorry to bother you…" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you talking about?! I don't mind it a bit!" Sakura replied cheerfully.

Tomoyo smiled a weak smile.

"Number 25!" suddenly the nurse called out.

"Ah, Tomoyo-chan! That's your number!" reminded Sakura.

Sakura and Tomoyo rose from their seats and went to the practice room, but as Sakura was about to step in…

"Ssorry…, but only the patient ca—n come in… You could wait out-side, little… ggirl!" said the nurse in poor Japanese.

Sakura, trying hard to catch what the nurse was trying to say, only nodded and went back to her seat.

_Weird… Usually we can accompany the patient…_ thought Sakura.

Sakura threw herself to the seat, she can smell medical odors and see varieties of sick British people… But among them, she spotted a Japanese man sitting alone not far from her, his face looked tired and depressed…

Hoe? Nihon-jin, ka? Sakura felt the urge to talk to the man. And so she stood up, walked to the man, and sat beside him. The confused man looked at Sakura with curiosity. 

"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Kinomoto Sakura! Yoroshiku!" greeted Sakura happily. 

"Hi, little girl, my name is Hasegawa Takeshi… Yoroshiku…" he greeted back with a tender smile.

"Um… Hasegawa-san, you look as if you have a big problem…" Sakura started uneasily.

"Is there something wrong?" she finished.

Hasegawa-san, surprised by the little girl's naivety, smiled again.

"Well, Sakura-chan, I… have a girl your age… She's in the operating room now…" he started.

"… Nuriko was sick and dying… I… I can't do anything to help her…!" he continued with a shaky voice.

"Sh… she is a very cheerful girl and—" 

Hasegawa-san didn't continue his line, his tears began to flow as he tied to calm down.

"Oh… I'm really sorry…" said Sakura sympathetically.

"Thank you, but—"

"HASEGAWA-SAN?!" suddenly a nurse approached.

"You should go to the operating room! Your daughter… she—"

Hasegawa-san dashed away before the nurse had a chance to finish her line…

"Ha—Hasegawa-san!" Sakura called out while chasing the old man.

"NURIKO!!" Hasegawa-san shouted desperately as he broke into the operating room.

"Mr.Hasegawa! Your daughter—"

"What happened to Nuriko?! NURIKO?!" he yelled like a mad man, his eyes wildly looking for his beloved daughter.

"Otousan!" a small girl voice replied.

"Nu… Nuriko?" Hasegawa-san stared in disbelief as he saw his healthy daughter smiling at him.

"But… how-"

"We told you to come here so we could tell you about this…" the doctor informed.

"Your daughter has remarkably recovered, it's as if she has never got the illness!" he exclaimed.

"Nuriko… Nuriko!" he said gratefully and hugged the little girl with tears of joy…

************************************************************************

_Hoe~ Yokatta, ne? _thought Sakura from behind the door.

Now, Hasegawa-san won't feel sad anymore! 

But then, Sakura felt something familiar from the little girl… A shock hit her as she recognized it…

Masaka… It's… the sense of Clow Card?! But… if it's so, then that little girl… 

Sakura looked worriedly at the smiling girl… with the Clow Card aura that engulfed her…

************************************************************************

Mwahahahaha! A cliffhanger! #^0^# Yeah! I'll make you curious! I'll left you wondering! I… ^0^; Ahem, forget it… -_-;

**P.S. Next week:** What's wrong with Nuriko?! Why did Sakura looked so worried? How about Eriol and his typical mischievous plans? n_n; Just wait the next chapter! n_n Meanwhile, please R&R! #^0^# Thanks!

**Hint:** Last chapter's hint, actually… -_-; prayer, birthday, and dream! 

**ATTENTION! **

If you don't mind, please R&R my one-shot CCS fic called: 'Miraculous Christmas'! It's a good one for me, but lack of reviews! ,_, So, please! n_n; I'll really appreciate it! Arigatou! See you! n_~*

#n_n# (JK-Chan)


	16. Complexity

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura belongs to the great CLAMP (and I don't deserve to own any of their masterpieces. . .).

**Author's Note: **

Ne, it has surely been a long time since I updated. . . (lazy. . . n_n;) Well, anyway, please R&R this chapter (and the next, and the next, and the ne- Okay, okay. On with the fic. . . -_-;) 

P.S. Anyway, try picturing this fic, it'll be more understandable and less confusing! Arigatou! n_n;

**Japanese and Chinese Vocabulary:**

*Muri desu = impossible.

*Daijyoubu = it's okay.

*Sa = now. . ./ then. . .

*Matte = wait.

*Tokushu = special.

*Ano yume. . . = that dream. . .

*Daijyoubu desu ka = a very polite term of  'are you okay'.

*Anata wa yoi no ko, ne? = you're a nice kid, aren't you?

*Makotoni. . . yoi no ko desu. . . = a nice kid indeed. . .

**Chapter 15**

**Complexity**

_Mu_. . .  _Muri desu! How_. . .Sakura thought as she saw Nuriko in Hasegawa-san's arms. . .

That girl. . . has a Clow Card aura?! "Otousan~" she wept. 

"Yes, I'm here, Nuriko, daijyoubu. . ." Hasegawa-san answered. 

"It's. . . It's a miracle. . ." whispered a doctor in disbelief.

"A while ago, she can't even move. . . But now. . ." the other said, totally confused by the incident.

"Sa. . ." said Hasegawa-san, carrying Nuriko in his hands.

"Let's go home, Nuriko. . ."

"Ma-Matte!" Sakura unconsciously shouted.

"Huh?" Hasegawa-san looked confused.

"Ah! Of course! Sakura-chan, this is my daughter, Nuriko-chan!" he said cheerfully.

"Ho. . . Hoe. . .? Ah, um, hi. . ." Sakura greeted hesitantly.

"My name is Hasegawa Nuriko, good to see you. . ." the girl greeted politely.

"Ah! Um. . . I'm Kinomoto Sakura. . . Goo. . . Good to see you too. . ." she answered reluctantly.

"Now, Nuriko-chan, say bye-bye to Sakura-'neechan." 

"Bye. . ." she said and walked outside the operating room with her delightful father. . .

"Excuse us, Mr. Hasegawa, but you can't take her yet," the doctor said.

"But. . . WHY?! She's healthy already!" Hasegawa-san shouted.

"Sorry, Sir, but we have to make sure that she will be all right, you can't pick her up tomorrow." Dr. Ben furthermore explained to the Japanese guy in front of him.

Hasegawa-san sighed.

"I guess you have the point. . ." 

_Hoe_. .._! What must I do?!_ Sakura thought frantically from a distance.

************************************************************************

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called Sakura from a distance.

". . . Tomoyo-chan. . ." Sakura said hesitantly, lower her head, and put a grief expression on her face. . .

"Ne, what's wrong? You look sad. . ." Tomoyo asked with concern, noticing her best friend's expression.

"Wa. . . Wakaranai. . ." she answered, both confusedly and sadly. . .

"Tell us, maybe we can help. . ." Eriol piped in.

Sakura looked at everybody and decided to tell the whole story. . .

"Nanda?!" said Shao Ran, surprised.

"Un. I don't really understand either, but it seems as if a Clow Card got into her body!" explained Sakura, who's now sitting on a chair surrounded by her friends, her fingers fidgeting nervously.

"But. . . that's impossible! . . . is it?" asked Mei Lin doubtfully.

"I, I don't know! That's why I don't know what to do! What should I do, Eriol-kun?!" Sakura asked frantically. 

"Hm. . ." Eriol thought.

"This is bad. . ." he muttered worriedly.

"What?! What will happened?!" demanded Shao Ran.

"If a Clow Card entered a human body, you could simply turned it into its card form by luring it to come out from the human body it entered. . ." he started.

"Then. . . what's wrong with that. . .?" asked Tomoyo.

Eriol looked at the others seriously.

"But if it does, the person. . ." his eyes glinted a sad reflection.

". . . will die. . ."

************************************************************************

Sakura sat in her desk, thinking. She and the others had come home without much to say, all have their own thoughts and opinions about the whole complex thing. If Sakura lured the Clow Card out, then the little girl would die, but if she didn't, it will only bring future problems, for Eriol said that the girl will die eventually and the card will come out when she did. That, for sure, will bring chaos and drew the society's attention. 

_But that way, Nuriko-chan will be able to continue living a bit longer, and Hasegawa-san won't be sad_. . . Sakura thought while thinking for a solution.

But if I did. . . 

Sakura shook her head.

_No! I can't do that either! There's only one thing I can do now_. . .

Sakura stood up and went out from her room, walking to a particular door, and knocked.

"Please come in, Sakura," came Eriol's voice.

Sakura was taken back a little, she wondered how Eriol knew that it was her who knocked. But then again, Eriol *is* always mysterious and full of surprises. . .

Sakura pushed the door open and stepped in, her feelings was a mix of fear and concern, yes and no… She decided that talking to Eriol was the best solution. . .

"Eriol-kun, I—"

"You've been thinking about the little girl in the hospital and the Clow Card inside her?" cut Eriol while drinking a cup of his favorite English tea.

"Ah! How did you know?!" she asked, puzzled.

Eriol smiled, sincerely this time.

"You don't need to be a spell user to know such obvious thing. . ." he said, placing the cup down, taking a book to his lap, and looked at Sakura seriously.

"Sakura, I understand your feelings, but. . . you know that it's impossible to let the card out, right?"

"But, Eriol-kun!" protested Sakura.

 "If I do that the girl will—" 

Sakura couldn't bear to continue, she couldn't think of Nuriko dying because Sakura lured the Clow Card out, she couldn't bear thinking of *killing* her. . .

Eriol looked concern, and with a sigh he began to advise his little descendant.

"Sakura, you know you can't let a Clow Card loose. . . There's no other way to catch that card unless you catch it when it's still in the body of its host. . ." he told Sakura.

"But— why?! There hasn't been any Clow Card like this before!" she demanded.

"Yes. . . but it's no ordinary card, it's a special one, more special than the 4 element cards. . ."

"More. . . special. . .? What do you mean?" 

Eriol sighed again and opened the next page of his book.

"It's one of the Trimighty Cards, Tokushu Cards. . ." said Eriol.

"To. . . Tokushu?" asked Sakura confusedly.

"Yes. . . there are 3 special cards that hold the power beyond any normal Clow Cards. . . I know I shouldn't have created those cards, but when I'm about to take back the powers. . . it was too late. . ." Eriol paused.

"Why?! What happened?!" demanded Sakura. 

"They escaped. . . I told you before that they aren't ordinary, they have minds of their own, they're extremely dangerous . . . he said mysteriously.

Suddenly, a memory hit Sakura.          

"Ano yume. . . Eriol-kun! I had a dream before, maybe it has a relationship!"

Sakura proceeded to tell the dream she had before, the dream about 10 Clow Cards that surrounded a small hooded figure who gave Sakura the bleeding Clow Card. . .

". . . And then I woke up. . ." Sakura finished.

"So. . . do you think it has a relationship with the special cards?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Eriol looked up from his book and smiled at Sakura, but a tinge of mischief played in his eyes. . .

"No dreams are meaningless for spell users. . ." he said.

"I'm sure that has something to do with the Trimighty Cards. . . especially. . . about the hooded figure. . ."

"Hoe?" Sakura looked surprised.

"Well," Eriol said, closing his book.

"I'm sorry, but I have something to do. . ."

"Ah! Gomen for bothering you!" Sakura bowed politely.

Eriol smiled again and walked to a door on his left.

"It's okay. . ." he said, but when Sakura was about to go out from his room, he said mysteriously. . .

"Sakura, remember. . ."

"Ah?" Sakura looked confused.

"Sometimes, even a pure light can be found in darkness. . ."

"Ho. . . Hoe. . .?!" Sakura halted, leaving her in a position of holding the handle of the exit door.

Eriol smiled again and disappeared behind the said room, leaving Sakura before she could ask more. . .

************************************************************************

_Sometimes, even a pure light can be found in the darkness_. . . Eriol's words swimming in Sakura's thought. . .

_What must I do?! I don't understand at all!_ thought Sakura, more depressed than usual.

_Sometimes, even a pure light can be found in darkness_. . .

_What, Eriol-kun?! I don't— I can't understand! _Sakura thought, a trickle of tears rolled down her cheek.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" came Tomoyo's voice.

Sakura wiped off her tears.

"Un! Daijyoubu! Please come in!" she said, trying to sound s cheerful as usual.

"No, I just came to say that dinner's ready!" said Tomoyo.

_Hoe~! It's 7 already?!_ thought Sakura as she looked at the clock. 

"I'm coming!" she got out and joined Tomoyo to the dining room. . .

************************************************************************

"Sakura, I have an important thing to tell you. . ." Eriol said while they were eating dinner.

"Ho. . . Hoe?" Sakura said, somehow feeling that it's not going to be good news. . .

"I'm afraid. . . tonight's the night to seal it. . ." said Eriol, rather hesitantly.

"But— it's too fast! I mean. . . we just met Nuriko today!" claimed Sakura.

"Yes. . . but The Clow Card has stayed longer than before you meet the girl. . ." he explained.

"If you know that. . . that means you've known about this after all?!" accused Shao Ran, who seemed in rage.

"No, it's more like it's quite an obvious thing. . ." explained Eriol, who still kept his calm composure.

"Ano. . . I've been thinking about it earlier too. . ." wondered Tomoyo, joining the conversation.

"If you created The Clow Cards, Eriol-san, then you'll surely be able to sense it like Sakura-chan, right?" she pointed out.

"Oh, right! And since you're the strongest wizards in the whole universe, it's not a tough work, right?!" added Mei Lin.

"My, you flattered me, Mei Lin-san," Eriol joked.

"Daidouji-san," he looked at Tomoyo.

"I've mentioned before that I shared my magic powers with both Sakura and his father, so my power isn't that strong anymore. . ." he explained patiently, flashing a smile once or twice (-_-;). . .

"And my power to sense Clow Cards has been reduced, I can only sense them when they're near or active. . . pretty much like Sakura-san. . ." 

"Or worse." he added, finishing his explanation.

"Ah. . ." muttered Tomoyo.

"Sou. . ." Shao Ran mumbled.

"I thought Hiiragizawa-san's being mischievous again. . ." said Mei Lin with a small voice (figures. . . n_n;). . .

"Well. . . since all thing's cleared. . . Sakura-san?" Eriol beckoned the frowning Sakura.

". . ." 

"Hai, let's go. . ." 

************************************************************************

The night was dark, pitch-black dark. . . and even that can't scare Sakura more than what she knew she was going to do to an innocent little girl. . . Sakura was in her biggest dilemma, never before she had a life-death situation. . . Well, she *did* have those before, but she and her friends are the ones in grave dangers, therefore she could just struggle for her life— with helps from her friends. . . But now. . . she's the one on the bad side, she's the one who *cause* the danger to somebody, she's the one who must make a *kill*— and she's all alone, without her friends to support or help her. . . The decision is hers, and she knew that, sooner or later, she'd have to choose. . . between life and responsibility. . .

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked quietly.

"Daijyoubu desu ka?" she asked carefully, absolutely understanding the dilemma and stress her best friend faced. . .  

Sakura forced a smile with no avail.

"Hai, Tomoyo-chan. . . Arigatou. . ." her voice was raspy and quivering. 

Tomoyo was surprised at how depressed Sakura was, yet didn't say a thing anymore. . .

"Sakura-san?" Eriol called from in front of the entrance of the hospital.

The group came to the hospital at midnight, knowing that the girl must have fallen asleep by now. . . Eriol told Sakura to use The Sleep on the people in the hospital, so that nobody knows about Clow Cards and magic. . .

Sakura nodded and walked in.

"Sakura. . ." Shao Ran called and gave her a gentle, concerned look.

Sakura looked back desperately and proceeded to enter the building. . . to finally make a choice. . . 

************************************************************************

"Hoe. . ." Sakura whimpered slightly at how dark it was in the ward. 

The doctors and nurses had fallen asleep, courtesy of The Sleep. . . And Sakura entered the ward without any slightest trouble. . .

"Okay, this is it. . ." she sighed while proceeding to Nuriko's bed.

Sakura approached Nuriko hesitantly. She watched Nuriko sleeping, studying her chest went up and down, and the innocence that was painted on the young girl's face. . .

Sakura abruptly shook her head. With determination, she lifted her transformed key and positioned it over Nuriko. . . She can feel the strengthening of the Clow Card aura that radiated from the girl's body. . .

"Return to your true self. . ." Sakura said shakily in a whisper.

"Clow—!"

"Otousan. . ." Nuriko mumbled, steering a little but quickly went back to sleep.

Sakura halted.

Atashi…Atashi… 

"**I CAN'T DO IT**!!" Sakura screamed and transformed her wand back, tears streaming down her cheek.

Suddenly, Nuriko's body glowed and swirls of light emerged from her body. . .

"Ho. . . Hoe. . .?" Sakura watched in confusion as the light shaped a woman's figure. The figure had straight, silvery-white, silky hair, her eyes were soft golden, and her ears are rather pointy. She wore a long, white, glimmering dress, with white feathery wings on her back. . .

"Anata wa. . ."

_Anata wa yoi no ko, ne?_

Sakura gasped when she heard the voice inside her head, she looked at the figure in front of her quizzically. The strange figure smiled at her gently.

_Makotoni. . . yoi no ko desu. . ._

At once, a strange light enveloped the angelic figure in front of Sakura. The light shone so bright it was blinding. 

"Hoee. . .!!" Sakura cried while covering her eyes. She couldn't see anything for around a minute even after the light had died down. . .

Sakura adjusted her eyes in the now-dark ward, suddenly catching a familiar looking card floating in front of her.

"Clow. . . Card?!" she said in disbelief, slowly reaching to the slightly glowing Clow Card. She touched it gently and the light surprisingly died down. . . Sakura examined the card she just *somehow* managed to catch. . . The figure she just saw appeared on the card, her eyes closed and a smile was shown. . . Her great white wings enveloped her slightly. . . Sakura noticed the word "The Remedy" crocheted at the bottom.

_But—how_. . . Sakura thought, puzzled.

"Otousan. . ."

Realization suddenly stroked Sakura.

_The girl!_ she looked at Nuriko. She was still sleeping and calling her father's name in her sleep.

_But. . . how come— I thought she would. . ._

"Congratulation, Sakura. . ." a familiar, rather mischievous voice said appraisingly.

"E. . . Eriol-kun?!" Sakura turned and saw Eriol standing in front of the door behind her.

"You've managed to catch one of the Trimighty Cards, Tokushu Cards. . ." said Eriol calmly.

"But. . . Nuriko-chan, she—"

Eriol raised his hand to tell Sakura to be patient.

"Perhaps I owe you an explanation. . ."

************************************************************************

Yay! I finally managed to finish this fic! AT LAST! #^0^# Woo-hoo! Yeah! ^0^ . . . -_-; Ehehe, gomen. . . n_n; that's what you got when a crazy authoress (read: me) *finally* UPDATED after around. . . gosh, half a year?! 0_o; Anyway, please kindly leave a review, minna! ^0^ Oh, and Happy Halloween! n_n (not really celebrating it, but. . .Oh well.)

P.S.#1 Next week (or months? -_-;): Finally an explanation from Eriol! What's with those Tokushu Cards anyway? What about Nuriko? What about the danger Sakura's about to encounter?! And. . . what's actually the meaning of Eriol's words? It's all in next chapter, so don't miss it! n_n;

P.S.#2 Still needs reviews on my other one-shot CCS fic: "Miraculous Christmas"! Onegai, minna-san! ,_, Sankyuu! #^0^#

#n_n# (JK-Chan) — the authoress who finally updated! n_n;


End file.
